


Merry-go-round

by reitsubomi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brotherhood, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 【完结】脑洞OOC产物。没什么剧情和实质性的内容。非常我流，非常絮叨，非常难读（蛋铁的第一人称碎碎念。维吉尔大魔王在有了儿子以后就“隐退”了，过着普通人类的生活。





	1. Chapter 1

我从来都不喜欢去我哥哥那儿。从来。

这倒不是因为他像个隐士一样住在深山老林里，也不是因为那栋大得离谱的建筑缺少活人的气息，而是我每次见了他，都不得不忍受他的冷嘲热讽。

可谁叫我经常需要他的“接济”呢？当你得了别人的施舍，自然而然便矮了一截，连说话都没了底气，还要对对方言听计从。我虽然不是我哥哥的“仆人”，但当他发号施令时，我显然没有什么拒绝的理由。

当然，我哥哥是个世俗意义上的“精英”，多金又有魅力。尽管在我眼里他像个老古董，只热爱一丝不苟的西装三件套，但他周围的人都称他优雅、高贵又端庄。而旁人提到他的孪生弟弟时，总是不由自主地皱起眉头，然后露出一个暧昧又遗憾的笑容，就好像我是众多文学作品中，主人公家里的那个“害群之马”。

不过有时候我的确都要感慨命运的不公。我虽然和维吉尔是一个模子里刻出来的，但命运之神似乎更偏爱他，给了他有稳定收入的工作和令人崇敬的社会地位，甚至还有个可爱的儿子——要说有什么支撑着我去见我的哥哥，那一定是尼禄的笑容。

我的侄子正处于天真烂漫的年纪，像个真正的天使。我想不通我那冰冷僵硬的哥哥怎么会有如此可爱的儿子。我也曾旁敲侧击地问过那孩子的母亲究竟是谁，但维吉尔对尼禄的来历讳莫如深，我连灌酒都撬不开他的嘴。或许我该去向相熟的巫师们讨些“吐真剂”来，可最后还是放弃了这个念头——那秘密之下或许埋着一道他不愿提及的伤口。

我知道维吉尔格外珍视这个儿子，只是他不懂得和小孩子的相处之道——事实上，他像个有交流障碍的病患，没法和任何人好好沟通。我总念叨着要他去见见心理医生，而我的客户里的确有几个声名在外的权威。或许是精神领域和那些怪力乱神之事离得不远，我替他们驱走过身边捣乱的恶魔，有的还不止一次。不过维吉尔对我的提议从来都是嗤之以鼻，称那不过是人类社会的“把戏”。他当然不怎么相信科学，至今到晚上还喜欢在家里点蜡烛，连接受智能手机都是近一年的事情——他是迫不得已，因为尼禄学校的老师时常在专门的应用软件上布置些家庭作业。

我一度怀疑维吉尔打算让尼禄在家上学，由他亲自教他，读些他钟爱的什么布莱克，什么泰戈尔，还要学着弹奏小提琴和钢琴那些劳神子的乐器。只是我哥哥似乎对自己的交流障碍有些自知之明，不想让儿子步了后尘，从此过上与世隔绝、没有朋友的原始人生活，于是尼禄还是在学龄时去了学校。不过恶魔的后裔注定了与众不同，他那头扎眼的白发从上学的第一天起就引人注目。

我有时候觉得，小孩子有一种天真无邪的“恶”。成年人学会了圆滑，在面对“异类”时多少会进行些伪装。不管喜不喜欢，他们表面上还靠理智维持着应有的体面。然而小孩子的喜恶总是赤裸裸的，他们对于“不同”的排斥来得更加直接——不论是发色、肤色或是口音。因此一个班上总有那么一两个倒霉蛋被选中，成了集体疏远和作弄的对象。饶是尼禄身上流着伟大的斯巴达的血，他还是经常得用拳头解决和人类幼崽的纷争。

于是我的哥哥三天两头收到学校老师的电话，而我相信这让他恼火又不知所措。维吉尔喜欢一切有条理的事物，就连遥控器所能控制的数字都是符合他美学的质数。然而他的儿子却像是规矩的破坏者，打破了他那井井有条的日常生活——想来这也是他们之间众多矛盾的根源。

我的侄子可能因此和我更亲近些。他对他的父亲又敬又怕，在我哥哥面前总是小心翼翼。而当他那紧绷的神经承受不住现实的压力时，他就会从天使“堕落”为一个大吵大闹的小怪物。事实上也的确如此，他有着恶魔的血统，只不过他还不清楚变身的诀窍罢了。我想我哥哥总是有意回避这个问题——他不去谈论尼禄的身世，不告诉他为何与众不同，更别提教他些控制力量的方法。尼禄那些关于恶魔的知识几乎全部来源于我。而维吉尔这个曾经的“魔王”说不定期望着自己的儿子过上正常人类的生活。可这都是我的猜测，我的哥哥似乎从来不想和我分享他的心事。

我拐下了高速路，将市区渐渐甩在身后。城郊的温度低了些，带走了几分太阳炙烤的热度。我向着远山的方向前行，不时路过一些快餐店和小超市。在经过一个加油站后，这些便利的设施纷纷消失，只剩下郁郁葱葱的树木与我作伴。

如果不是为了见我哥哥，那么骑着摩托车在这一段盘山路上急驰还是非常惬意的。引擎的轰鸣声和风声在我耳边交叠，而山风伴着青草的香气扑面而来，让人心旷神怡，暂时忘却了烦恼。于是我每每都要感叹，摩托车可真是人类伟大的发明之一。

尼禄也喜欢。当然了，很少有男人不喜欢摩托车。除了我那死板的哥哥。我曾试探性地向他提出载着尼禄兜风，但他听了后立刻在我的脑袋和胸口扎上了数支幻影剑，就好像我是个巫毒娃娃。于是我只好作罢，每次都是老老实实地开着我哥哥的高级轿车，将尼禄固定在车后座的儿童座椅上。我能从后视镜中看到他的沮丧，特别是当他听了“飞天摩托车”的故事后，总吵着想要坐一次。

“那是巫师的座驾。”我不忍心打破他的幻想，“但我不会魔法。”

“我也不会。”尼禄沮丧地说，“所以我上了不霍格沃茨。”

“这没什么，小子。我们都是麻瓜。”我从镜子里冲他笑了笑。

我哥哥的书单总是太过乏味，所以当我照看尼禄的时候，总会带些适合他的儿童读物。他幻想着能从自己房间的衣柜去往纳尼亚王国冒险，或是某天夜里被拍打窗子的猫头鹰惊醒，收到魔法学校的录取通知书。

“我不想去学校。”他嘟囔了一句，露出一种略显老成的沮丧。

我轻轻叹了口气，一时间不知道该如何回应他，只好按掉了我哥哥车上高雅的古典乐，放起了泰勒·斯威夫特的新歌——我暂时没法给他介绍涅槃和枪花乐队的摇滚乐，而他又时常抱怨那些儿歌过于幼稚，因此我只好依着当下青少年的喜好，挑些流行音乐给他听。这样至少他在学校听同龄人聊天的时候，不至于像他父亲一样不知道爱丽安娜·格兰德是谁。

“下次去游乐园吧，”我有些没头没脑地接话道，“那儿有和飞天摩托车差不多的玩意儿。”

尼禄轻轻哼了一声，看起来对我的提议没有什么特别的兴趣。他皱起眉抱着双臂的模样和我哥哥小时候如出一辙。维吉尔从小也不喜欢游乐园，他甚至能在云霄飞车上看书。如果不是我之后故意把冰淇淋蹭到他的身上，他还要一直保持那副少年老成的模样，对路过的米奇人偶不屑一顾。但我这样做的代价便是被他追打了一下午，差点儿冲散了游行表演的队伍。

我不由自主地笑了。

凉爽的山风本该清空我脑中杂乱的思绪，但不知为何我却想起了过去的林林总总。这或许是尼禄寂寞的眼神总留在我的脑海里的缘故——我和维吉尔的关系虽然称不上有多好，但至少彼此还有个依靠。

不过可喜的是，我的小侄子终于在学校交到了朋友。他看上去比先前活泼了一点儿，也爱笑了许多。当我拿“姬莉叶”这个名字逗弄他时，他会又羞又急地反驳我，或是用他的宝贝木剑敲打我一番。但无论如何，我真心感谢这个无所畏惧的小女孩。她不仅会在别的孩子嘲笑尼禄时挺身而出，还给这个孤独的小鬼带来了温暖与慰藉——他对于去学校这件事不再那么抵触，偶尔还会羞赧地问我该给女孩子送些什么。

令我意外的是，我哥哥竟然没有板起脸来说些什么“不许早恋”之类的话。在我的印象里，他一直是那种专制的家长，惹人生厌。但他知道后只是对儿子丢下一句“练好琴可能会帮到你”，然后在尼禄吃惊的眼神里演奏了一曲难度颇高的帕格尼尼的随想曲。我不知道姬莉叶会不会喜欢拉小提琴的男孩儿，但我哥哥一反常态的举动让我一想起来就暗暗发笑。当我用这个来揶揄他追女孩子的手法太过老套时，他像往常一样不动声色地召出了幻影剑，可我却在那幽蓝色的光里见到了他落寞的神情。

我好像无意中触碰到了维吉尔内心深处掩埋着的柔软与伤痛。

山风忽然卷着沙粒吹来，刮疼了我的眼睛。

我停好了摩托车，从侧门进了屋子。经过厨房的时候，我闻到了一股奶油炖菜的香味。维吉尔雇来的厨娘对我笑了笑，露出两个和蔼的酒窝。她有着一头红发，身材微胖，经常偷偷塞给我和尼禄一些我哥哥不喜欢的“垃圾食品”，比如碎肉馅饼和布朗尼蛋糕。我哥哥当然不怎么会做饭，于是让尼禄健康成长的重任不得不由专业人士来接手。在我的记忆里，维吉尔上次进厨房还是在他小时候。他那时想烤点儿枫糖饼干给我们的母亲一个惊喜，但结果是他差点儿烧着了整个房子。

客厅的落地窗外，几个园丁正卖力地修剪着院子里的矮冬青和白玫瑰，一旁的手推车上还放着几株紫阳花。我咂了咂嘴，暗自计算着这些人的劳务费，不得不再次感慨我哥哥的赚钱能力。自从他有了尼禄之后，他生活的重心不再是追寻匹敌斯巴达的“力量”，而是遵从人类社会的准则，向金钱看齐。凭着良好的知识储备与优异的眼力，维吉尔在短短的五年时间里成了一名优秀的古董鉴定师和收藏家。我在他家里行走的时候总是提心吊胆，生怕打碎了什么明朝的花瓶，或是不小心在伦勃朗的油画上留下个油乎乎的指印。

小提琴吱吱呀呀的声音从一楼的房间传来。我循声而去，透过半掩着的门看到尼禄正一板一眼地演奏着练习曲。当然我听不出是沃尔法特还是开塞，但他那副穿着衬衫和短裤拉琴的模样和我哥哥小时候一模一样。

尼禄注意到了我，而我忍着笑对他眨眨眼，在家庭教师看不见的死角对他做了个挥剑的姿势。然而这或许不是个好主意，他不禁笑出声来，致使最后几个音蹭了弦，发出一阵烧开水一样的噪声。

我听见了老师批评他的声音，于是对他做了个抱歉的鬼脸，然后在下一秒被我那神出鬼没的哥哥揪住了夹克的后领，朝客厅的方向拖去。

“哦嗨，我亲爱的哥哥，”我讪笑着说，提防着他用幻影剑来和我打招呼，“我以为你已经走了。”

维吉尔扬起了眉毛，好像在考虑这次要在我的哪些部位戳出血窟窿。他穿着身藏青色的西装，不过内里的衬衣换成了黑色高领的薄毛衫，看上去和人类社会的精英没什么分别。“我的飞机在晚上。”他轻声说。幻影剑的蓝光在他身边闪了一下，但他终究没那么问候我。

我吹了声口哨，听到我哥哥说“坐飞机”总像在做梦一样。他拿着阎魔刀乱开传送门的日子成了历史，想来突然出现在千里之外的工作场所解释起来总有些麻烦，毕竟半魔和那些漫画里的超级英雄一样，得在人类社会小心翼翼地隐藏自己的身份。而那把日本刀也过不了任何安检，他没办法带着它到处走来走去。

“哇哦，看来你已经完全习惯不用阎魔刀‘旅行’了，维吉。可喜可贺。”

我由衷的称赞在他听来或许像是种嘲讽，于是他狠狠地瞪了我一眼，拉长了声音反击道：“你坐过飞机吗，但丁？……机票对你来说可不便宜。”

我被他戳了痛处，一时间哑口无言。维吉尔得意洋洋地看着我，好像他又在这个古怪的领域大获全胜，而我这个穷光蛋只能叹气，这辈子唯有在电视广告上见过头等舱的模样。

“那不如我好心的哥哥组织一次家庭旅行？”我朝他挤了挤眼睛，嬉笑道，“让你穷酸又没见过世面的弟弟开开眼界。”

维吉尔的脸上果然摆出了一副“想都别想”的表情，只是他讽刺我的话还没说出口，尼禄已经蹦蹦跳跳地进了客厅，活像一只复活节上的兔子。于是我们心照不宣地“休战”，把注意力都放在了他的身上。

“哈喽，小兔子，”我决定这么叫他，弯下腰和他打招呼，“很抱歉打断了你的演奏会。”

尼禄冲我露出了一个大大的笑容，几乎融化了我的心。“但丁叔叔”的到来不仅意味着他不用终日活在他老爹的唠叨之中，还意味着我们两个能背着维吉尔偷偷做些“坏事”。他朝我伸出右手，和我比划了一套青少年间流行的打招呼的手势，然后咯咯笑着扑进我的怀里。我用余光瞥见我哥哥翻了个白眼，脸上颇有几分无奈。

“你的音准还不到位，”他试图抢回儿子的注意力，“我不在的这几天，你还要多练习。”

尼禄象征性地点点头。但我相信他把他父亲的叮嘱当作了耳旁风，因为那神情和我们小时候听斯巴达“训话”时一样敷衍。他眨了眨眼，望着维吉尔问道：“我们会去家庭旅行吗？”

我以为我哥哥拒绝的话会脱口而出，但他却盯着尼禄沉吟道：“也许……如果你表现好的话。”

我怀里的“小团子”立刻雀跃起来。“那么但丁叔叔也能坐飞机了？”他兴奋地问。

我没来由地十分感动。而我哥哥斜了我一眼，好像我是魔界那种恶心的爬行怪物。“如果你这学期不再惹麻烦，”维吉尔皱着眉不情愿地说，“如果你练好了琴……那么我会考虑带上这个烦人精。”

尼禄爆发出一阵欢呼。“去海边！”他宣布道，脸颊因为激动而微微发红，“我还没见过大海！”

我也笑了。“啊哈，尼禄船长，”我朝他敬了个礼，“我们这次在哪儿靠岸？”

“鲸鱼的肚皮！”他欢快地从我身上跳下去，张着双臂在客厅跑来跑去，嘴里模仿蒸汽船发出“呜呜”的声音。

维吉尔的眉头稍微舒展了一些，有一瞬间我甚至觉得他也想笑。不过那表情转瞬即逝，我几乎认为那是我的错觉。他拿起沙发上的薄风衣，截停了正乘风破浪的“尼禄号”。“……好好做作业。”他又像往常一样严厉地嘱咐道，“别跟着你叔叔鬼混。多吃蔬菜。”

尼禄原本开心的表情皱成了一团。

我听后暗自摇了摇头，对我哥哥的教育方针总是无法认同。“带礼物回来！”我掐着嗓子学起小孩子的语调打趣道，“我们会想你的！”

他恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼，而我下意识地躲开了他放出的幻影剑。维吉尔对我冷淡地点了下头，拎起了放在玄关的行李箱。“……你记得去开家长会，”他背对着我命令道，“还有别忘了每天接送尼禄的时间。”

我答应了一声。这么多次了，他还是不那么放心由我来照顾尼禄。有时候我会为此感到恼火，但我也能理解他的担忧——我是个经常和恶魔打交道的人，动不动就要大动干戈，没有个稳定的生活。可显然他也没什么更好的选择。

维吉尔拉开了大门。

我有点烦躁地揉了揉头发，望着他的背影说：“我以为你会吃了晚饭再走。”

他愣了一下，侧过头来看了看我。“我还有些工作上的事。”他低声回应道，然后迈步走了出去，把“再见”二字消融在不期而至的山风里。

我长叹了口气，恍然意识到维吉尔说了谎。我哥哥并不是个高明的“骗子”。尽管他的脸上常年缺乏表情，但我能很轻易地分辨出他编造的谎言。

或许他只是不想和我待在一起太久。又或许他知道自己是尼禄压力的来源，而他每次的出差对于那孩子来说是个暂时的“解脱”。

这些念头都让我不快。

尼禄拽了拽我的衣角，拉着我去玩儿挥剑的游戏。我盯着空荡荡的院子发了会儿呆，玫瑰的花香窜进了我的鼻子。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，闪烁着一丝期待。于是我又重新换上了笑容，和他一起朝着他的房间走去。半路上奶油炖菜的香味再次飘来，而我突然觉得，或许我们三个人坐下来一起吃顿晚饭也不坏。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯巴达家的日常。
> 
> 我真希望他们能过上普通人的生活。

奶油炖菜的味道好极了。厨娘莫妮卡趁着维吉尔不在，又和往常一样准备了饭后甜点——超大份的草莓慕斯蛋糕。感谢老天，她总是记得我的喜好。而她似乎也对我哥哥严格把控尼禄甜食的摄入量感到不满，嘟囔着“小孩子还是要吃点甜的，长大才会多笑笑”。就这一点来说，我和她站在统一战线上。毕竟甜食能让尼禄绽放出心满意足的笑容，而那笑容是维吉尔从小所缺乏的。

我和尼禄在我哥哥出差期间经常会吃点诸如汉堡和炸鸡之类的“垃圾食品”，然后边吃边看些维吉尔厌恶的动画片。他总嫌弃它们幼稚又吵闹，但说实话，我觉得有些还挺有趣的。尼禄喜欢《咱们裸熊》与《瑞克和莫蒂》，但对《海绵宝宝》以及《彩虹小马》兴趣不大。我偶尔会给他看些不那么血腥的动作片，不过他似乎对超级英雄电影更为着迷。

于是维吉尔这个只喜欢莎士比亚的“出土文物”不得不经常陪着儿子去看新上映的漫威电影，而我时常怀疑他能否分得清里面的角色。我也跟着他们去过几次，在反派念出“追求力量”的台词时不由地放声大笑，被我那绷着脸的哥哥不动声色地狠狠踩了下脚。让我意外的是，他并不是整场坐在那儿发呆，而是投入到剧情里去，在洛基拿走宇宙魔方时发出一声冷笑。

“我知道你能做得更好。”我抱着双臂在他耳边低声揶揄道。

“当然。”他竟然很坦率，“但你在电影放映中应该保持安静。”

我连连苦笑。

如果要问我的小侄子，他最喜欢的超级英雄是谁，他便会陷入一阵冥思苦想，在钢铁侠和美国队长之间犹豫不决。我好笑地看着他，好像他那小脑袋瓜里也在上演一场“内战”。

“不过你和爸爸有点儿像索尔和洛基。”他突然打量着我们说。尼禄将自己的脸藏在钢铁侠的面具后，说话时有些瓮声瓮气。他神气十足地插着腰，像钢铁侠一样伸出右手，而我配合地呻吟了一声，然后假装痛苦地捂着胸口。“但好像是反过来的。”他像是又想到了什么似的，如此补充道。

我爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑。而维吉尔沉着脸，小声说了句“他才不是雷神”。我擦着眼角沁出的眼泪，对小孩子的直觉佩服得五体投地——尼禄轻而易举地就识破了我哥哥的本来面目。不过他看上去有些沮丧，显然被儿子当成某种意义上的“大魔王”并不是什么美妙的体验。对于从小就崇拜斯巴达的他来说，“成为父亲那样的英雄”或许是他儿时的梦想。只不过事与愿违，他稍微走了点儿“歪路”。可我有时候觉得那也不能怪他，他那时孤身一人，没人告诉他该怎么做。

“我一定拿不动那把锤子。”我笑着揉乱了尼禄的头发，“而你爸爸只会用他的幻影剑随意扎我。”

“但你们也很强大，是不是？”他摘下了面具，殷切地望着我们俩。

“是吧？”我斜眼看了看维吉尔，“有个人过去可天天把‘力量’挂在嘴边呢。”

我的孪生兄弟不置可否地轻哼了一声。

“我也想变强大。”我的小侄子认真地说。

我听着这似曾相识的话，又笑了起来。维吉尔挑了下眉毛，居高临下地审视着他的儿子，之后轻声问道：“为什么？”

尼禄有些紧张地咽了口口水，迎着他父亲凌厉的眼神回应道：“我……我想保护别人。拥有力量的人就该那么做……不是吗？”

我哥哥的嘴唇颤抖了一下。我以为他会说出“幼稚”或是“愚蠢”一类的话。而如果他那么做了，我才不管什么场合，一定抡起拳头狠揍他一顿。但他只是点了点头，然后在尼禄看不见的死角里拿了个美国队长的书包，一言不发地走去结帐。

尼禄歪着头，不安地问：“他生气了吗？我是不是说错了什么？”

我轻轻地叹气，暗自埋怨着我哥哥永远学不会交流。“你说得很对。”我蹲下身子，和尼禄的视线持平，“我自己都不能说得更好了。你爸爸心里也这么认为，只是他不懂得表达罢了。”

我面前的男孩儿困惑地看了看我，手上紧紧攥着那个面具。“我总是觉得他不喜欢我。”他垂下眼，小声嘟囔道。

我苦笑了一下。天知道维吉尔是怎么给一个可爱的孩子留下这种印象的。但我想我可能不能以寻常父亲的标准来衡量他的所作所为，毕竟他连句像样的称赞都说不出口，更别提什么“我爱你”之类的话了。“他可能不怎么喜欢我，”我冲他笑了笑，“但我看得出，我哥哥是很重视你的。”

尼禄皱着眉，似乎我的话不怎么有说服力。“他为什么不喜欢你？”他把他的钢铁侠面具递给我以示安慰，好像我和他是同病相怜的“战友”，共同被维吉尔所嫌恶。

“以前发生的一些事让他觉得……不公平。”这下换成我将脸藏在面具后，“他觉得我做得不够好，觉得都是我的错。”

我不想对他说太多的往事，也不想就此展露出自己的软肋。可我仿佛又感受到了大火的温度，看见恶魔的阴影从我身边划过。我隔着衣柜的缝隙望着母亲远去，而她焦急地呼唤着我哥哥的名字。一遍又一遍，最终只剩下绝望。

多少年了？……我记不太清了。

我看着面前的小人儿，他正眨巴着眼睛思考我说的话。不知为何，我见了他总能想起自己小时候的事，还有那些和我哥哥相处的片段。这些思绪老是不期而至，而我原以为我早就忘了过去。或许维吉尔也同样如此。

“……但你们是兄弟啊！”尼禄没发现我的异样，拍着我的肩膀像模像样地安慰道。

“我们是兄弟。”我重复了一遍。

“那你讨厌他吗？”

“这是个好问题。”我摘下面具还给他，又对他笑了笑，“……维吉尔以前比较招人讨厌。现在虽然有些进步，但如果我对他说‘我爱你’，他肯定会用阎魔刀再给我戳上几个血窟窿。”

尼禄终于“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

我把刘海捋了上去，露出了额头，然后模仿着我哥哥的语气说道：“愚蠢，但丁！别以为这样你就能赢过我！”

尼禄笑得更开心了，也把自己的刘海拢了上去，又学着他父亲皱眉的样子冲我做了个鬼脸。我伸手去挠他的痒，而他一边躲闪一边咯咯地笑，最后我俩扭成一团，都坐在了地上。

“你看，”我搂住他，透过人潮的缝隙指了指远处那个蓝色的身影，“维吉尔大魔王在买一个不符合他审美的书包呢。”

我怀里的男孩儿“嗯”了一声，惊讶地张大了嘴。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，可双手还有些局促不安地摩挲着手里的面具。我见状把那个面具扣在他的脸上，在他耳边轻声说：“你也许不用对他说什么‘三千次’，但可以跑过去给他个惊喜。”

“他会推开我吗？”他还是有些胆怯。

“他不会。”我拍了拍他的肩膀，“拿出点儿勇气来，年轻人。”

我说完忽然意识到，我和我哥哥才是需要坦诚和勇气的人。尼禄点点头，深吸了一口气，然后朝他父亲跑去。他确实像只兔子，灵活地在人群里穿梭，最后扑到我哥哥的身上。我想维吉尔一定对儿子突如其来的拥抱不知所措，他僵在原地，过了几秒才拍了拍尼禄的头，把那个印着美国队长盾牌的书包递给他。

真是个不合格的父亲。我摇着头暗自叹息道。

维吉尔又抬起头来，似乎在搜寻着我的身影。我捕捉到他的目光，冲他笑了笑，对他比了个“任务完成”的手势。他脸上的表情有点复杂，我猜他也许想对我微笑一下，不过我们可能谁都没做好准备。他很快不再看我，牵着尼禄往大门的方向走去。

我望着他的背影，忽然间百感交集，甚至忘了告诉他我也想要个钢铁侠的面具。我那曾经极端又不可理喻的哥哥好像变了一个人，而尼禄就是他的救赎。

自那之后，维吉尔默许了他儿子练剑的举动。先前我和尼禄只能趁着他不在时偷偷玩儿上一会儿，而他知道了后脸色并不好看，还扛着阎魔刀把我训斥了一通。

不过我不得不承认，斯巴达的血脉确实都有着极高的天赋，就好像我们天生知道该如何战斗。我带了一把木制的骑士剑给尼禄做礼物，而他开心地将那把剑命名为“绯红皇后”，宝贝似地藏在床下。现在维吉尔也会亲自教他，只是我不敢说我哥哥是个好老师，因为他那副一边看书一边进攻的模样连我看了都头皮发麻，而这期间还掺杂着些诸如“太慢了”和“破绽百出”的口头禅——我有时候真怕他会不小心说出“去死”这种不利于儿童身心健康的威胁话语。

相比小提琴技法上的停滞不前，尼禄在剑术方面的进步很快，他有时甚至能觅得我的破绽，在我手臂或是后背敲上一记。或许是有两个老师的缘故，他出招的方式既像我，又保持了他老爹特有的姿势。

我看着那小小的身影忽上忽下，在落日的余晖里尽情高呼、跳跃、奔跑。我们的剑身相抵，然后弹开，在划出一道弧线后又再次碰撞。剑风扫落了玫瑰花的花瓣，带出一片白色的花雨。山风吹乱了他的头发，而他的脸颊红彤彤的，嘴角也抑制不住开心的笑容。破坏与狩猎是恶魔的本能，只是随着年龄的增长，我们逐渐明白“力量”也意味着责任。虽然想要保护什么的恶魔听上去十分荒谬，但也许这便是斯巴达之血所传承下来的某种印记。

我擦了擦汗，把身上的夹克扔给了尼禄。他傻笑着披着那件过大的衣服，磕磕绊绊走路的模样有些滑稽。尽管半魔不太会被感冒所困扰，可他那头白发早已被汗水浸湿，微微打着卷儿。他大口大口地喝着柠檬汽水，和我一起顺着饭香向室内走去。我真希望我哥哥家里能有些啤酒或是威士忌，但鉴于他糟糕的酒量，我别想在他的冰箱里找到什么酒精饮料，只好和尼禄一起喝汽水或是草莓牛奶。

说实话，我每次来照看尼禄都像是在“改善伙食”。虽然我对每天吃披萨没什么抱怨，但偶尔换换口味也不错。而当我结束“保姆”的工作回到事务所后，替我照看生意的蕾蒂和翠西总是露出一脸意味深长的笑，说我“容光焕发”，不再像个未老先衰、浑身散发着披萨味儿和酒气的流浪汉。

……她们可真不懂得欣赏成熟男人的魅力。

我瞧着镜子里自己的脸，不情愿地刮起了下巴上的胡渣。这是每次照看尼禄所必需的准备工作之一。雾蒙蒙的镜子使我看上去和我哥哥愈发相像，而我在恍惚中透过镜子好像真的看见了维吉尔在对我微笑。

这念头让我五味杂陈。我胡乱擦了擦头发，意外地在洗手台上发现了一瓶薰衣草和苦橙味的须后水。

我想我哥哥懒得和学校的人解释他有个孪生弟弟，而他也不愿将我登记为尼禄的“紧急联系人”。于是我在他出差时便要扮成他的样子，“人模狗样”地过几天精英般的生活。我有时候对他的大费周章感到好笑，不过我能隐隐猜到他的顾虑。维吉尔不想被人知道他那无业游民似的的弟弟其实是个恶魔猎人，从而让尼禄的同学多了个排挤他的理由，或是惹出什么不必要的麻烦。而我们也和尼禄约好，在学校绝对不提有关恶魔的事。他起先还有些抵触，于是我不得不对他说“超级英雄总是要藏好他们的真实身份”，他这才慢慢接受了，只是偶尔会担心姬莉叶哪天知道后会惧怕他那恶魔的血统。

“超级英雄的女朋友不会因为这点儿小事而打退堂鼓。”我望着他那双忧虑的蓝眼睛安抚道。

“是吗？”他撅着嘴，半信半疑地说，“……等、等一下！她不是我女朋友！她……”

“啊哈，还不是吗？”我笑着打断了他的话，“那你可要加把劲儿了，小伙子。”

我永远记得我的小侄子那副窘迫又害羞的样子。

客房的床上扔着几件维吉尔给我准备的衣服。他总是瞧不起我的“坏品味”，因此这也许是他为数不多“纠正”我的机会。我哥哥通常会准备两三套西装，几件衬衣，一些打底衫和休闲裤。有些是他新买的，有些则是他穿旧的。但颜色都是属于他的暗色系，让人看了心生烦闷。他总是怕我胡来，每次还会附上他安排好的搭配，指示我要穿哪些鞋子，用什么香水等等，以确保我从外表上看起来和他一模一样。

不过对我来说，模仿维吉尔不算难事。我只要涂点儿发胶，皱起眉头，再摆出一副蔑视一切的神情便万事大吉。尼禄常常被我穿着西装的严肃模样所吓到，只有在这个时候才确定我和维吉尔的的确确是孪生兄弟。

我收好了那些衣服，伸了个懒腰，然后挪开五斗橱，旋开了墙上的暗门，小心翼翼地从里面掏出了一台游戏机。我哥哥当然不会给尼禄买这种东西，而我糟糕的经济状况只能负担得起一台二手的游戏机。但我的小侄子仍然十分欢喜，期盼着我来的时候能和我玩儿上一会儿《马里奥赛车》或是《胡闹厨房》。我将“藏宝”的地点告诉他，好让他平时也有机会偷偷享受一下游戏的乐趣。然而尼禄却摇了摇头，似乎害怕他那“神出鬼没”的父亲找出心爱的游戏机，然后将它“大卸八块”。维吉尔不是没那么干过，之前他发现我和尼禄熬夜看电影的时候就曾召出幻影剑，扎坏了家里的电视和路由器。

夜晚的屋子里冷飕飕的，但好在尼禄的卧室里有个壁炉，此刻噼啪作响，火烧得正旺。他做完了作业，这会儿正收拾着书包——那个印有美国队长盾牌的双肩背是他的宝物之一。我举着游戏机冲他微微一笑，然后和他溜进二楼的活动室，玩儿起了《荒野之息》。我们最近迷上了在海拉尔大陆冒险，上天入地，在崇山峻岭与广袤的草原间游荡。

尼禄关上房间的灯，钻进他搭好的帐篷里。他的“绯红皇后”静静地躺在一边，就好像他也是个安营扎寨的勇者。投影仪在墙上映出了游戏的画面，而他娴熟地操纵着林克在树林里搜寻着神庙。我盘腿坐在地上，打开一包蜂蜜黄油味的薯片吃了起来——这是属于我们游戏之夜，也是我们之间的小秘密。

我和我哥哥都因为工作的缘故去过不少地方，可尼禄很少有去别处的机会，他只能暂时通过游戏探索不一样的景物。我能从他的双眼中看出一种渴望，可维吉尔出于安全的考虑，从没让他参加过远足或是夏令营之类的活动。我总是为此替他感到遗憾。而这样看来，家庭旅行或许真是个不错的计划。

我望着帐篷中那个小小的身影，嘴角不由地带出一丝微笑。和尼禄在一起的时候，我的内心总是十分平静，洋溢着一种难以言喻的喜悦，像是灌满了草莓味的波子汽水。我缺失了多年的某些情感悄然复活，让我慢慢记起了“家”的温暖。我不清楚我哥哥是否也有类似的感触，可我知道他那冷漠疏离的外表下藏着一颗敏感细腻的心。不管我们愿不愿意，我和他都不得不时常见面，仿佛上天在用这种方式修补着我们之间的裂痕，提醒着我们仍是血脉相连的“兄弟”。

尼禄玩儿得如痴如醉，这让我每次叫他上床睡觉时都于心不忍。我们齐心协力地收拾好了“犯罪现场”，而我答应在他睡前念上几页《哈利·波特》。他爱听“三强争霸赛”的那些情节，尤其钟爱勇士们绕过火龙夺取金蛋的那一段。等我念到哈利成功引开匈牙利树峰时，他已经进入了梦乡，露出一丝恬静的微笑，像是梦到了什么好事。我拨开了他挡眼的碎发，又静静地看了他一会儿，然后在他的额头轻轻吻了吻。

“晚安，斯巴达家的小天使。”

我在掩上房门时低声说。

也许尼禄不仅仅是我哥哥的救赎。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯巴达家的日常也不是一直风平浪静。
> 
> 依然很长，所以有些内容还是分成两章写了。
> 
> 比心。

送孩子上学可真是个苦差事。我并不是在抱怨，只是客观地陈述这个事实。我每次都要在手机上整整齐齐地设定十个闹钟，每个间隔三分钟。如果这些都不起作用，我哥哥家新来的帮工奥莉维亚可以用些极端的手段叫醒我——比如从我头上浇下一桶冷水，或是在我耳边循环播放贾斯汀·比伯的歌曲。当然最糟的状况下，她可以试着在我胸口插把小刀。

我实在是不懂为什么学校要让孩子们八点就开始上课，然后在下午两三点钟就把这些“小破坏狂们”送还给他们的父母。这简直是给成年人本就糟糕不已的生活雪上加霜，不啻为一种残酷的“刑罚”。我想制定这些规矩的人得明白，不是所有人都能在清晨爬起来，忍着头晕和起床气去叫醒另一个处在同样状态的生物。就这一点上来说，我的确很佩服维吉尔——他从小就有个精准的生物钟，几乎从来没睡过懒觉。当我还在梦里挥剑打架的时候，他早已吃过早饭，跑到花园里去看他的书了。

我哥哥自认为他的睡相比我好上很多。他以前总是抱怨我抢了他的被子，或是用胳膊肘狠狠撞了他的脸，再不然就是指责我将口水蹭到了他的身上。刚开始的时候，他最多把我从床上踹下去。但等他学会了幻影剑后，我的日子便没有那么好过，经常一脸血地出现在我母亲面前。她当然很惊慌，于是维吉尔这个“模范儿子”少有地遭到了训斥。而我猜这也是他记恨我的原因之一。

我伴着贾斯汀·比伯吵闹的歌声磨磨蹭蹭地从床上坐了起来，而奥莉维亚正举着把菜刀战战兢兢地盯着我。我自那寒光中看清了自己睡眼惺忪的模样，这才回过神来，嘟囔了一句“该死”。

“骗术师”风格在这种状况下倒是帮了我大忙，但并不能让我快速地系出一个平整的半温莎结。我对打领带向来没什么耐心，而维吉尔确实从小在这方面技高一筹。他会得意洋洋地嘲弄我，一边说着“太慢了”，一边炫耀似地在我脖子上变出个漂亮的蝴蝶结或是什么“亚伯特王子结”。我那时老是担心他会突然勒死我，但很快就被他那变戏法似的手艺所折服。

等我收拾好自己，匆匆忙忙地坐到饭桌前时，尼禄正大口喝着牛奶。谢天谢地，他继承了我哥哥早起的习惯。但或许他也是被逼无奈，由此适应了维吉尔的生物钟。我有些狼狈地冲尼禄说了句“早上好”，而他盯着我愣了一会儿，似乎仍旧不习惯我顶着我哥哥的脸出现在他面前。

“你……你是但丁吧？”他歪着头问，不由自主地将腰板挺直。

我推了推眼镜，对他挤眉弄眼地说了句“Jackpot”。尼禄长出了一口气，紧绷的身子逐渐松弛下来。

我喝了一大口黑咖啡，试图唤醒还在沉睡的部分神经，但收效甚微，我仍旧呵欠连天。我低头看了看面前的盘子，莫妮卡为我准备了土豆煎饼、煎蛋和培根。她大约觉得我会度过漫长的一天，于是又特别给我加了一大块巧克力夹心可颂。一缕不听话的头发掉落到我眼前，我烦躁地咂了咂嘴，学着我哥哥的姿势夸张地拢了拢头发。尼禄见了后对着自己那份吃了一半的土豆煎饼傻笑，甚至忘了擦一擦嘴角粘着的番茄酱。

“注意你的餐桌礼仪，尼禄。”我板起脸模仿着维吉尔的语气逗弄他，伸手抹掉了他嘴角的那抹红色。

“你又睡过头了，但丁。”他笑嘻嘻地说，继续狼吞虎咽地吃着自己的那份早餐，“我们等会儿可以骑摩托车去学校吗？……那样快一点。”尼禄含糊不清地问。

“你爸爸会杀了我。”我苦笑道，“再说他准备的这身衣服像是给我套上了枷锁，我连动一下都浑身难受。”

我说完下意识地扯了扯领带，实在想不通我哥哥究竟为什么喜欢穿这种禁锢人类天性的衣服。而我也没办法背着我的剑去学校，这总让我微微有些不安。于是我只得从事务所翻出来肩带枪套，像个条子一样把“黑檀木”和“白象牙”偷偷揣在身上。

“真是个怂逼，但丁。”尼禄冲我吐了吐舌头，看上去有点儿失望。

“啊哈，你可千万别被我哥哥听到你这么说话，小鬼。”我咧嘴笑道。和我在一起的时候，他偶尔会抛掉那副“乖孩子”的面具，像个“小朋克”一样口无遮拦。而他也不再穿着他父亲准备的衬衫和短裤，换上了牛仔裤和帽衫，头上还反扣着一顶棒球帽。我想他大概是觉得这样“很酷”。

“只要你不向他告状。”尼禄盯着面前的空盘子，不时瞥上我一眼，“……今天有家长会。”

“我知道该怎么做。”我在他额头上轻轻弹了一下，“但有些情况我想他得知道……他毕竟是你的父亲。”

“……他不喜欢我总是打架。”他低着头小声嘟囔道，“可我是有原因的。”

“因为你的头发？”

“那只是一部分。不过他们现在打不过我，而我也不会因为他们叫我‘白化病人’就火冒三丈了。”尼禄撅着嘴，不时扯一下耳边不服贴的碎发，“……但他们老是作弄姬莉叶，掀她的裙子什么的……就因为她是唯一一个和我好好说话的人。”

我轻轻地叹气，深感小孩子的世界也一样复杂与残酷。人在小时候同样需要小心翼翼，维持着和集体的一致性，然后拿那些不这么做的人取乐，好像这样就能获得一种诡异的归属感。而家长指望着学校能教会孩子宽容，但学校却说他们需要父母的引导。我不知道尼禄有没有对我哥哥讲过他在学校遇到的麻烦，而我也难以想象维吉尔能说出什么像样的话来——就连我自己一时间都不知该如何是好。因为我不能像对付那些恶魔一样，把欺负他的孩子叫出来揍上一顿。

尼禄皱着眉观察着我的表情，然后像是在寻求我的认可一样，小声说道：“……我只是想保护她，这没什么不对吧？”

“当然。”我对他笑了笑，“对一个勇敢又可爱的女孩子这么不绅士，那些小混球需要被人在屁股上狠狠踹上一脚……但你别太过火。”

尼禄听完如释重负，眉头舒展，终于又笑了起来。“放心吧。”他抢了一小块儿我的可颂面包，“我只是想让他们稍微吃点儿苦头……再说姬莉叶也不喜欢我揍哭他们。”

“我会和你的老师再聊聊这个问题。”我正色道，尽管我也不知道该怎么和老师沟通，“不过你得记住，你要先试着和他们讲道理，并且只有在别人先挑衅的时候才能出手。而如果那些小混球遇到了麻烦，你还是要去帮助他们。”

“为什么？”尼禄难以置信地看着我，“他们活该——”

“哦，是啊。看那些混蛋受罪的确让人有种幸灾乐祸的快感。”我轻声说，“但正因为你比他们强大，所以才要更加宽容。那句话怎么说的来着？……‘能力越大’……”

“……‘责任越大’。”他自然而然地接了过去。

“非常好。”我称赞道，“你开始像个成熟的男人了，尼禄。姬莉叶会对你刮目相看的。”

一提到姬莉叶，尼禄的脸立刻红到了耳根。他喝完了杯子里最后一点牛奶，像是在掩盖什么似的擦了擦嘴。“我可不想被一个连女朋友都没有的‘老光棍’说教，”他跳下椅子，“快点吃完饭，但丁！我们要迟到了！”

他像个原形毕露的小恶魔。

我一瞬间哭笑不得，无奈地耸了耸肩，之后喝光了杯子里冷掉的咖啡。老实说早起总是让我没什么胃口，但一想到等会儿的家长会，我便叹着气拿起了手边的叉子，胡乱塞上几口早饭。

春天的天气总是敏感多变，叫人摸不准穿衣的法则。天空有些阴沉，我甚至在一片花香中嗅到了阵雨的气息。但我还是开了点儿天窗，让车子里真皮座椅的气味减轻一些。我哥哥显然不喜欢在车里放什么香薰，于是这辆午夜蓝的高级轿车到现在还和刚买回来时一样，透着一股新车特有的味道。

我当然不能指望我那老古董哥哥买什么两门的敞篷跑车，但好在他对加速还有点要求，因此虽然车的外形略显沉闷，可开起来还算是有趣。尼禄起先在看一本漫画书，但当我开始玩儿起换挡拨片在蜿蜒的盘山路上疾驰时，他便把书扔在一边，像坐过山车一样兴奋地盯着车窗外闪过的风景。我从后视镜中瞥见他雀跃的模样，于是干脆关上音乐，让轰鸣的引擎声响彻在我们身旁。

尼禄伸展着双臂，兴奋地高呼。有一阵山风钻进了车内，掀起了他的棒球帽，将他那头白发吹得乱七八糟，可他不以为意。我想他些许是怀念那种在天空飞翔的感觉——我曾偷偷在晚上变成魔人，带着他到后山上飞了一圈。他几乎是立刻要求学习变身的诀窍，但他的年纪显然还不够，而我隐隐感觉到总有什么抑制着他体内的“斯巴达之力”。我在事后旁敲侧击地问过维吉尔，但他像往常一样，什么都不肯说。

我在进入市区后才渐渐放缓了速度，顺带着也换上了我哥哥的表情。学校对于我和他来说都是如此地陌生，以致于我每次都有种无所适从的茫然。我虽然上过几天学，但很快便放弃了。我当然是个爱逃课的“问题学生”，而被人叫做“托尼·雷德格雷夫”并不是什么特别愉快的事——那总使我回忆起那绝望的一天。

但尼禄是不同的。我和我哥哥都心照不宣地如此认为。他不该被我们过去的噩梦所困扰，他应该有他的生活——和同龄人一样，交上几个朋友，拥有天真无邪的笑容，然后为作业和考试发愁，而不是终日活在被恶魔袭击的阴影之下。

我把车停在路边，和尼禄一同往校门口的方向走。路上的孩子们三五成群，有说有笑，衬得他有些形单影只。我看得出他又有些不安和烦躁——他的双眉紧皱，下意识地咬着嘴唇，整个人缩成了一团。但这些情绪都在他见到了姬莉叶后烟消云散，宛若迷途的旅人在黑暗中觅得了光亮。

梳着马尾辫的女孩儿微笑着冲他打招呼，大方地对他说着“早上好”。而我的小侄子却显得有些扭捏，非要把自己扮成一个不爱说话的冷酷男孩儿——要知道在喜欢的女孩子面前扮成维吉尔可不是什么明智的决定。我笑着在他后背上轻轻推了一下，轻声提醒道：“人家在和你问好呢。”

“不、不用你多嘴！我知道该怎么做！”他嘴上虽然这么说，但脸颊又有点儿红。

“我看着呢，小子。”

于是我忍着想要大笑的冲动，欣赏着眼前的“校园偶像剧”——只是这出戏的“男主角”尼禄磕磕巴巴地说了句“早上好”，然后就一直低着头，好像地上有什么特别能吸引他的东西似的。

“我待会儿会带点儿草莓挞过来，”我实在是没忍住，走到他身边说道，“你中午和姬莉叶一起吃吧。”

尼禄原想条件反射地驳斥我两句，差点儿直接叫出我的名字。但他忽然意识到我正顶着维吉尔的脸，这才收住了溜到嘴边的话。于是他点了点头，小声嘟囔了句“谢谢”。而姬莉叶起先有些意外地看着我，淡褐色的眼眸里闪烁着些许迷惑，显然我那冷冰冰的哥哥给这个可爱的女孩子留下了些“糟糕”的印象。可她很快又冲我笑了笑，也道了谢。

我目送着他们往教室走去，砖红色的教学楼在阴沉的天空下显得有些沉闷。尼禄似乎终于找到了个他擅长的话题，兴奋地和姬莉叶喋喋不休着什么。孩子们的嬉闹声在我耳畔响个不停，我也不禁好奇地想：如果没发生那些事，我和维吉尔也会像这些孩子一样，每天一起上下学吗？……他一定是班上的优等生。而我肯定是游手好闲的“捣蛋鬼”，成绩糟糕透顶，到了紧要关头总要抢了他的作业来抄。而他笨嘴拙舌地邀不到女孩子参加学校的舞会，我就可以大显身手，扮成他的样子去追全年级最漂亮的姑娘。

……这些“臆想”偶尔让我觉得遗憾又美好。

我重新坐回车里，在手机上搜寻着附近的咖啡店。离维吉尔和老师约好的面谈还有些时间，我也因此可以兑现我刚刚的承诺。在我先前的印象里，“家长会”便是一群大人傻乎乎地坐在教室里，听着老师念叨些关于学生们的表现，或是把他们的考试成绩公之于众，像是某种残酷的“公开处刑”。然而我的确对孩子们的世界一无所知，不久前才知道小学时是由老师和家长一对一的面谈，共同细细规划孩子们的发展。

天色越来越暗，早有按捺不住的雨滴从天空飘落。

我坐在咖啡店里望着窗外来往的人群发呆，五颜六色的雨伞像是在灰暗中绽放的花朵。店员将包好的草莓挞放在我的手边，而我又点了一杯浓缩美式，好让我能在脑子里规划一下要和老师说的话。空气里弥漫着咖啡与糕点的香气，四周不静也不吵，我偶尔还能听到旁人的低语和敲打键盘的声响。

我不知道维吉尔为什么会把这么重要的事情丢给我。照理说他该是不放心我做任何事，而我对于他们父子来说就是个“外人”，可他却偶尔猝不及防地让我参与到尼禄的成长中来。他不会告诉我为什么，而我也难以想象我哥哥对我残存着些许信赖。于是我只能认为他是忙于赚钱，这才抓了我来“充数”。

——维吉尔拼命工作的理由不言而喻，而我对他追求每一种“力量”时的执着佩服得五体投地。

我的手机突然震了几下，而我隔了一会儿才从自己的思绪中跳脱出来，接起了翠西的电话。

“谢天谢地，你终于接了电话——”美丽的恶魔听上去有些焦虑，而这并不多见。

“发生了什么？”我喝了口咖啡调侃道，“……你和蕾蒂终于把‘Devil May Cry’炸成平地了吗？”

电话那头配合似地发出了一声震耳欲聋的轰响，震得我的耳膜隐隐作痛，让我不得不把手机拿远了几英寸——看来蕾蒂又轰掉了什么碍事的东西，而我只能暗自祈祷那不是我的事务所，否则我回去后真的会哭给她看。

“有个漏网的家伙，”翠西的声音像是被刚刚的爆炸所干扰一般，听起来有些嘶哑，“‘贝雷特’……我想这是他的名字。”

“……所以如果我干掉他，就可以分到一份佣金了？”我说着推开咖啡店的门，步入到雨中，“但我得去开个家长会——”

“——别管什么家长会了，但丁！他往市区那边跑了，而我和蕾蒂现在抽不开身，这儿的恶魔多得像蚂蚁一样！”翠西生气地打断我，“尼禄……你得当心尼禄！”

我的心脏骤然紧缩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点注释：
> 
> \- 尼禄说但丁“怂逼”时，我想的英文大约是类似"You are a big pussy, Dante!" 这当然是不好的话咯，被你爹知道会被狠狠教训的啊小鬼。
> 
> \- “能力越大，责任越大”是小虫里的台词……"With great power comes great responsibility." 我想这对但丁也同样适用吧（笑）。
> 
> \- “我看着呢，小子”也其实想的是英文……类似"I'm watching you, son."倒不是但丁占便宜啦，"Son"除了儿子也可以对小辈这么叫（喂）。不过中文真不知道该如何写这个一语双关（？
> 
> \- 贝雷特（Bilet），七十二魔神之一……实在想不出来这个酱油谁来打，找了个符合个人趣味的（喂）。堕落以前是能天使（Powers）哦（笑


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pull my devil trigger.
> 
> 动作戏？……
> 
> V哥在提刀回来的路上。

我开着车在雨中狂奔，接连闯了好几个红灯。大雨倾盆而下，模糊了周围的一切。雨刷器几乎不起作用，我完全是凭着我那一半恶魔的本能横冲直撞，顾不得之后到底会不会被维吉尔训斥。

我摘了眼镜，又解下碍事的领带扔在一边。副驾驶的座椅上还放着包好的草莓挞，那一方白底红边的纸盒安静地立在那儿，好像象征着我们难得的平静生活。我收回了余光，一遍遍地告诫自己——我不再是那个只能躲在衣柜里流泪的男孩儿，我是个成年人，我拥有力量，我能保护我所珍视的家人。

我此刻着实后悔没把“叛逆”带在身上，可我没时间再回去取我的剑。我期望着翠西的话只是危言耸听，那恶魔应该直接冲着我来，因为我身上的“斯巴达之血”更纯正些……而不是尼禄。不能是尼禄。

但我那不好的预感越来越强烈，仿佛那杯浓缩咖啡将我全身的感官无限放大，让少有的恐惧变成了一股足以掀翻我的惊涛骇浪。我依着直觉追寻着恶魔的踪迹，可最终却离学校越来越近。

“混蛋！”

我低声咒骂着，将油门踩到了底。如果我拿了我哥哥的阎魔刀，现在应该不费吹灰之力就能回到学校，然后将尼禄带到安全地带。可我只能像个普通人一样祈祷，祈祷着那个叫“贝雷特”的恶魔只是路过，而我的小侄子并不是他的目标。

只是童年的经历将一个事实烙印在我的认知里——斯巴达的血脉注定着与混乱紧紧地联结，哪怕尼禄年纪尚幼，哪怕他还未曾真正直面过除了我和维吉尔之外的恶魔。他宛若活在我们羽翼庇护下的雏鸟，可外界的危险却不会因此而放弃对斯巴达后裔的围剿，趁虚而入。

雨水冲散了我的头发，让我的刘海黏在前额上。骚乱与暴雨一同在我耳边敲打，我甚至还听到了一两声尖叫。

玻璃碎裂的声音忽然连成了一片。

我逆着慌乱的人潮疾奔，大声呼唤着尼禄的名字。而这一幕像是往日重现，让我几乎窒息，每走一步都像是被回忆所紧紧缠绕——我丝毫没有长进，软弱而绝望。

恶魔的腐臭气息愈发浓郁，将来自深渊的气息散布至人间。我跨过最后几阶楼梯，终于在连接两栋建筑的空中走廊上见到了我的小侄子——尼禄的额头上有一处伤口，鲜血染红了几缕白发，顺着他的脸颊汩汩流下。除此之外，他看上去完好无损。这让我着实松了口气。

名为“贝雷特”的恶魔正朝尼禄一步步地逼近。他瘦骨嶙峋，干瘪的手上攥着一柄雕了火焰纹样的古怪长剑，佝偻的背上伸展出两对支离破碎的翅膀，像是露出了骨骼的巨大蝙蝠。我似乎听见了他低声嗫嚅着“斯巴达”。

令我意外的是，我的小侄子竟然毫不畏惧地与贝雷特对峙，还用身体护住了身后的姬莉叶和其他孩子——那里面或许有曾欺负过他的小混蛋们，但他终究是记住了我的话。

尼禄像个他所崇拜的超级英雄一样勇敢。他可以不那么做的。我不由地泛起一丝苦笑，有些后悔对一个小孩子说了略显沉重的话。保护什么人是我的责任，而他的肩膀不该过早地背上这副重担。

黑檀木与白象牙被我紧握在手上。我接连扣下扳机，几枚子弹击中了贝雷特的翅膀。恶魔回过头来看我，露出了头上山羊一般的角和猩红的眼睛。他犹豫了几秒，似乎在思考究竟要先从谁来下手。而我不打算给他这个机会，立刻飞身向前，同时瞄准了他持剑的右手。

“你竟然能从那两个比恶魔还凶恶的女人手上溜走，真叫我刮目相看。”我换上了轻佻的语气挑衅道，“可你得挑和你差不多的对手，而不是像个废物留级生一样欺负低年级的小朋友。”

贝雷特咬牙切齿地又低语了一句“斯巴达”，终于将他全部的注意力集中在我身上。他手里的长剑在地上划了一道，然后敏捷地抬剑挡开了枪林弹雨——我上一次见到这么利索的剑招还是和维吉尔“切磋”的时候。

这家伙比我想象中的要棘手。

“尼禄，快带他们离开这儿——”我大声喊道，举起双枪防御着他的进攻。如果我手上拿着“叛逆”或是其它什么剑，那么至少我可以封掉他刁钻的剑招后再加以反击。可他的动作太快，我只能耐着性子寻找他的破绽，顺便为尼禄和那些小鬼争取逃走的时间。

“但丁！”

我听见他担心地叫着我的名字，但我只希望他赶紧离开。

“快走，小鬼！带他们走！”

贝雷特的剑尖掠过我的手臂，而我罕有地感受到一阵钻心的疼痛，让我差点儿松开了握着白象牙的手。那柄古怪的长剑泛着一股淡金色的光，在昏暗中格外刺眼。

“斯巴达……虚伪的叛徒。”他声音嘶哑地说，好像我的血让他愈发狂暴起来，“我会吃掉你们……我需要力量！”

我听着那似曾相识的话笑出声来。“我听过很多遍了。你就不能说些有新意的台词吗？”我说完趁他不备，飞起一脚踹向贝雷特的手腕，他手里的剑便冲破走廊上的玻璃窗飞了出去。恶魔咆哮着扑向我，而我手中的双枪已经做好了迎接他的准备——子弹悉数击中了他那佝偻的身子，让他在窗沿的边缘打了个趔趄。于是我再次开枪，可贝雷特却在他坠落前朝我放出了一个巨大的火球。

“该死……！”

虽然避开这记偷袭对我来说不算难事，但火球带来的冲击让那悬空的回廊很快断成了两截。我顾不上管那个恶魔到底是死是活，自滚滚的烟尘中寻觅着尼禄的身影——他应该是在爆炸前就和那些小鬼一起跑到了安全地带。我祈祷着他们平安无事，否则我不知道该如何是好。

“尼禄！”我冲着对面大声吼道，“……你们还好吗？”

没有回音。

我的心在一点点地下沉。尽管我能感知到他的气息，但我不喜欢这死一般的寂静。

“回答我，尼禄！说点儿什么！”我站在雨里，像个疯子一样大喊大叫，“说我逊毙了，竟然会被偷袭之类的！”

烟尘逐渐散去，而我在下一秒几乎忘记了呼吸的方法——我的小侄子用尽全身力气将姬莉叶推向没有被爆炸波及到的另一端，自己却因此而半个身子悬在空中。他还在不断地下滑，而他凭着本能用右手抓住了一条裸露的钢筋。

“吵死了啊，但丁！”我听见他不耐烦地大声说，“我现在需要力量——”

雨水让尼禄手上不稳，而他顺着引力加速向下，眼看就要从高空坠落。我立刻变身，伸手去接他。然而在我托住他之前，尼禄突然停止了下坠。我诧异地微微抬头，只见一只淡蓝色的翼爪重新抓住了边缘的钢筋。

尼禄大口地喘着气，眼泪和鲜血在他脸上与雨滴混在一起。一对半透明的翅膀从他背上伸展开来，让我仿佛看到了天使。他看上去既困惑又惊喜，然后伸出他人类的手臂环住了我的脖颈。

“我知道你会来的。”尼禄对我说道，声音有些颤抖，“我像你说的那样保护了别人。”

我不知道是在哭还是在笑。我想我魔人的脸上大约看不出什么特别的表情。“你做得很好，”我抱着他飞向高空，像是抱着一件失而复得的珍宝，“我为你感到骄傲。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常长。
> 
> He's back.
> 
> 修了个小小的bug。

我和尼禄往家走的时候，雨还是下个不停。山边的云层比市区更厚实，浓得像是黑夜。我不知道为何开车时有种“逃跑”的错觉，像是要将人群远远地甩在身后。雨水冲下了满树的蓝花楹，又酿成了一片紫色的花雨。雨声有时反而是种纷乱的喧哗，让人心神不宁。尼禄浑身湿透，抖得像个筛子，我不得不开大了车上的暖风。他似乎还有些惊魂未定，而我也同样如此。

我们俩说不上谁更狼狈一些，进门的时候把奥莉维亚吓了一大跳。我哥哥的衣服被我弄得破破烂烂的，而我的右臂不停地流着血——那道伤口没有很快愈合，这让我着实吃了一惊。我寻思着也许是那把古怪的剑的缘故，可我没什么时间去细想，连忙指挥着奥莉维亚去拿医药箱和一些干净的衣服。

“你受伤了。”尼禄皱眉看着我的手臂，“可你的伤口不是应该很快就好了吗？”

我耸了耸肩，装作满不在乎地说：“总有人拿着稀奇古怪的东西来戳我……这次也是一样。”

“疼吗？”他在我裹着纱布的地方轻轻按了一下，“会好起来吧？”

我笑着点了点头，在他手掌擦伤的部分又涂了点儿酒精。他疼得“嘶”了一声，身后那对翅膀像是条件反射般地出现，翼爪差点儿挥拳揍上我的脸颊。

“这可真是……”我夸张地咋舌道，“我再也不敢违抗你的命令了，尼禄陛下……要知道历史上的‘尼禄’可是个暴君。”

他笑出声来，拿他的翼爪得意地冲我比了个“胜利”的手势。

热水澡让我和尼禄都找回了些生气，或许是因为我们洗掉了身上的血污。为了不让他的伤口沾水，我在给他冲洗头发的时候不得不小心翼翼，而我的右手像是在抱怨一样，不时让我疼上一下。那道伤口先前不断地渗血，染红了许多纱布，惊得奥莉维亚一直在问我需不需要看医生，但好在此刻终于是止住了。

就算是恶魔的剑也不该让我这样狼狈。那除非是……

尼禄在我给他吹头发的时候恶作剧般地甩着脑袋，将水滴悉数溅在我的脸上，像只毛躁的小狗。我抹了抹脸，假装发怒般地揉乱了他的头发。

“你这下说不定就能收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书了。”我对着镜子指着他额头上包扎好的伤口打趣道，“不过你还需要副眼镜。”

尼禄听罢冲我吐了吐舌头。他背上的蓝色翅膀又突然出现，抢走了我手里的吹风机。“我也是半魔吗？”他托着腮若有所思地问，然而他的翼爪却同时给我吹着头发。我真不知道他是怎么做到的。

“……当然是。”我对上了他那双蓝色的眼睛，“为什么这么问？”

“可我和你……还有爸爸不一样。”他挪开目光，瞥了眼自己的翅膀，“我是说变身的时候。”

他总是对自己不能“魔人化”而耿耿于怀，而这有时候会让他对自己的存在生出许多疑惑。

散落的碎发扎进了我的眼睛，但热风很快吹开了它们。尼禄像是作弄我似的，把我的刘海往上吹，又让我看上去像是我哥哥。“你的年纪还不够。我和维吉尔也不是从小就能做到的。”我低声劝慰道。

“我听过很多次了，但丁。”他的一只翼爪在我脑袋上轻轻拍了拍，“……但我指的是这个。”他说完指了指自己的翅膀。

我忽然不知道该怎么回答他，只得支吾道：“呃……那也许是……来自你妈妈？”

他的那双翅膀的确让我惊奇不已，并不像是从斯巴达那儿得来的。但这显然是个糟糕的答案，因为他抓着吹风机“不小心”在我头上狠狠地烫了一下，我甚至闻到了一股烧焦的味道。我衷心希望我不会因此而早早地秃顶。

尼禄的眼光逐渐黯淡下去。他放下了吹风机，而那对翅膀也消失不见。“那我妈妈到底是谁？”他低着头轻声说，“……他从来都不肯说。”

我也希望我能给他一个明确的解释，然而唯一一个知道真相的人却始终守口如瓶。尽管我很难想象维吉尔会对什么人“动心”，但他偶尔不经意间流露出的忧伤却出卖了他——我那冷冰冰的哥哥也有过一段“罗曼史”，也许比我想象中的还要刻骨铭心。

“可能他认为还不到时机。”我像是在为维吉尔找借口一样说道，而我知道这是个敷衍的回答。我哥哥或许一直在逃避这个话题，但我想有时候他该至少向他的儿子敞开心扉，分享些他的秘密。

尼禄有些气呼呼地从我腿上跳下去，赤着脚往客厅跑去。我叹了口气，弯腰捡起了他的拖鞋。客厅里有些昏暗，但电视的噪音和壁炉里生着的火倒是让人觉得又安详又暖和。我的小侄子盘腿坐在沙发上吃着莫妮卡准备的三明治，不时喝上一口奥莉维亚端来的热可可。我微笑着摇了摇头，扔下拖鞋后也在沙发上坐了下去。

他看了看我，但没再说什么，很快便聚精会神地盯着电视屏幕。

一丝疲惫缠上了我，而我也在此时后知后觉地意识到纷扰将接踵而来。电视中正播放着“学校爆炸”的新闻，官方将它定义成了“一场遭到不明人士的袭击”。而我得感谢那个恶魔弄出来的烟尘和今天的暴雨，让我和尼禄得以暂时躲过媒体的镜头。可他的那些同学——我不易察觉地瞥了尼禄一眼，他们或许看见了我和他的“真面目”。他们往后会怎么看他？……他还能再回去上学吗？他们会说他……是个怪物吗？

我略微舒缓的心情又像是乘上了过山车，一下子跌落至谷底。

——维吉尔想要的平静好像被我不经意地打破了。

这个念头让我窒息，而我的胃里也一阵翻腾。

如果我能再快一点赶到……

我像是嚼蜡一样啃了几口三明治，然后装作维吉尔干巴巴地向学校报了平安。老师的声音听上去还算正常，关切地嘱咐我让受伤的尼禄在家好好休息，也没提什么“见到了怪物”之类的话。可我还是十分忐忑，连一旁的尼禄都感知到了我的焦虑，侧过头来盯了我好半天。而翠西接下来的电话更是雪上加霜——那个恶魔似乎并没有死，只是暂时消失了。

“我是不是又开始倒霉了？”我苦笑着问她，“我很多时候都在怀疑你和蕾蒂偷偷弄了什么巫术来诅咒我。”

“你一直就没走运过，但丁。”翠西一针见血地说，对我的蠢话不屑一顾，“……贝雷特算是个‘堕天使’，那把剑可能是以前天界的东西，所以你的伤口会愈合地慢一点。”

“……听起来棒极了。”

美丽的恶魔顿了顿，似乎我糟糕的情绪也蔓延到了电话那头。她轻轻地叹了口气，安抚道：“抱歉，如果我们没让他溜走……”

“不是你们的错。”我打断了她自责的话，“……是我。”

“别这么说，但丁。这是个意外……你做了你能做的。”翠西难得善解人意地说，“别担心，我们会继续追查贝雷特的。你就先陪着那个小家伙……他怎么样？”

“挺好。”我低声说。这时我的手机上又收到了另一个电话，于是我不得不暂时和翠西道了别。我盯着屏幕上跳出来的“魔王大人”几个字，手臂上又是一阵火辣辣的疼。

——我不用接起电话都能感知到我哥哥的愤怒。

“我晚上到。”维吉尔就这么简短地说，然后挂断了电话，连解释的机会都没留给我。我隐约听到他那头背景音里的杂乱，似乎他已经到了机场。我哥哥应该看到了新闻，或是接到了学校的通知……可他的声音依旧冰冷而毫无起伏，像是克制着自己某些汹涌的情绪。但我宁愿他立刻劈头盖脸地臭骂我一顿，埋怨我、挖苦我、指责我软弱，而不是这样将我困在自责的泥沼中。

“他要回来了？”尼禄一字一顿地低声问。

我苦笑了一声，将手机扔到了一边。我现在需要一杯烈酒来麻痹我的神经，抚平我那些接连泛起的负面情绪。

“不是你的错，但丁。”尼禄像个小大人一样安慰我，好像偷听了我和翠西的对话。他又伸出他的翼爪抓起了遥控器，将那沉重的新闻换到了卡通频道的《海绵宝宝》，而另一只翼爪又拍了拍我的后背。他人类的手臂捧着那杯热可可递到我面前，示意我喝上一口。我虽然更喜欢在里面加些白兰地，但终是不忍拂他好意，于是接过来喝了一大口。

“真甜。”我皱着眉嘟囔道，“我感觉好多了。”

“……骗子。”尼禄哼了一声，“你脸上写满了‘我马上就要死了’。”

“啊哈，有那么明显吗？”我有些尴尬地揉了揉头发，“……我只是有点累了。”

我的小侄子看了看我，然后认真地说：“我会保护你的。”

“是吗？”我微笑道，“……听上去真可靠。”

尼禄先是笑了笑，但很快又吸起了鼻子，像是忽然意识到了什么，五官皱成了一团。我想一股忧虑也后知后觉地缠上了他。小孩子或许比我想象中的还要敏感，对于世间万物都有自己独到的感悟和理解。但随着年龄的增长，人却被生活磨掉了棱角，丢掉了纤细，反而逐渐对于孩子的内心世界变得不屑一顾，由此衍生出了一道难以逾越的鸿沟。

我看着尼禄眉心的沟壑，一股愧疚没来由地袭击了我。可我虽然知道他的心思，却不知道该说些什么，只好揉乱了他的头发。

我们谁都没看电视，伴着嘈杂声直愣愣地望着壁炉里跳动的火焰，但火光很快灼痛了我的眼睛。我将沙发上的羊毛毯拉过来披在尼禄身上，和他大眼瞪小眼地盯着彼此，像是两个做错了事却又无能为力的孩子。暴风雨在窗外呼啸，而我在惊雷落下时搂住了捂着耳朵的他。

“会好的。”我没什么底气地说。

尼禄答应了一声，然后伴着雨声靠着我逐渐睡着了。而我也合了眼，把意识交给了袭来的困意。

我的梦境里浮现出一棵老橡树。它在我那老宅的后院里生根发芽，最后变成枝繁叶茂的参天大树。松鼠和百灵鸟喜欢在那儿筑巢安家，而我也喜欢爬到树上去吓唬它们。天气好的时候，我总能在斑驳的树影下找到我哥哥。他捧着本从父亲书房里偷拿的厚书，在草地上席地而坐，沉浸在文字所筑造的幻想世界里，连鸟儿落在他的肩头都察觉不到。

我不像他那样耐得住性子，于是总讥笑他是“书呆子”，然后抱着木剑找他玩耍。他有时候被我闹得烦了，便腾出手来反击。我们在树下扭打成一团，弄脏了衣服，磕破了膝盖，还给彼此的脸上添了些伤痕。

我记不清树上什么时候多了一架秋千，但我的记忆隐约告诉我那是我父亲的“杰作”。我哥哥有时候会坐在上面发呆，像个诗人那样伤春悲秋。而这时我就会趁机从他背后偷袭，将那秋千推得老高，然后对着他被风吹乱的头发哈哈大笑。他会生气地蹙起眉毛训斥我，可眼里却带着一丝我读不懂的忧虑。

……那或许是种思念，也或许是对未来的彷徨。

而我那时候算是迟钝，每天嘻嘻哈哈地舞刀弄枪、闯祸捣乱，单纯记恨着父亲的不告而别。但维吉尔因此揽了很多作为“长子”的责任在自己肩上，尽管他只比我早来到世界上一点点，却显得要稳重多了。只是在我眼里，那些责任有时候像是囚禁他的桎梏，让他寸步难行，难以喘息。

“没有力量，你什么都保护不了，但丁。”

雷声混入了我的梦境，闪电击中了那棵橡树，焚起了大火。手持长剑的贝雷特闯进了那栋大房子，而我困在我那具小孩子的身体里，害怕地哭出声来。

“……醒过来。”

我哥哥的声音毫无征兆地穿插进来，击碎了梦境与现实的边界。我费力地睁开眼，伴着一阵眩晕和头疼在跃动的火光中看见了他。而尼禄好像比我先醒了过来，此刻正沮丧又拘谨地坐在那儿，垂眼盯着自己的脚尖。我这才逐渐意识到自己好像睡了很久。

“你回来了。”我说完挣扎着坐直了身子。尽管在噩梦后见到维吉尔让我感到了些许安慰，但我不想在他面前显得如此软弱和狼狈。于是我装作不经意地伸了个懒腰，揉着眼睛掩饰我因为噩梦而沁出的泪水。而他果然更加不悦地盯着我，好像我这副懒散的做派更是给他克制已久的糟糕情绪火上浇油。

维吉尔坐在离我不远的地方，刘海垂在额前，肩上有些被雨水打湿的痕迹，显得风尘仆仆。阎魔刀被他放在手边，像是一种无声的威慑。我的目光从他身上滑开，茶几上的纸袋好像突然特别吸引我——他似乎带了礼物回来，里面装着一盒朗姆酒心巧克力、一只穿着当地服装的可笑毛绒熊和几本描写人文风情的书。如果现在不是这种糟糕的情形，我真想夸奖他几句。

“你可以离开了，但丁。”维吉尔的声音锋利地像把刀子，叫我一下子清醒过来，“回去收拾你的烂摊子，以后不用再到这儿来了。”

“你说什么？……”我有些难以置信地望向他。我哥哥板着脸坐在那儿，不给我分毫解释的机会，直接对我下了逐客令。永久性的。

“你听到了。”他微微抬了头，倨傲地看着我，“我不想再重复一遍。”

一旁的尼禄头垂得更低了。我想这让他同样不好受，可我实在是没办法在此刻像平时一样玩笑着安慰他。

“但尼禄……”我咬着牙点了点头，“你要怎么办？”

维吉尔瞥了一眼他的儿子，眯着眼轻声宣布道：“他不用再去学校了。我会找家庭教师来。”

尼禄惊愕地抬起头，嘴唇翕动了几下，可没发出什么实质性的声响。他攥紧了拳头，又重新试了一次，终于对着他的父亲吼了出来：“不！……你不能那么做！”

“我已经和学校协商过了。”维吉尔的声音不高，却带着一股不容拒绝的威严，“你往后就在家上学……那样对谁都好。”

我知道他说得有些道理，但他的独断专行总是让我感到恼火。对于我哥哥的“逐客令”，我无话可说，因为那场风波确实是我的错。但尼禄不一样，他不必连带着和我一起承担后果。于是我在他大喊大叫前对维吉尔说道：“他的学校生活刚刚有了些起色……你至少和他商量一下。”

可我劝慰的话让他一直收敛的情绪决堤而下。

“我是他的父亲……不是你！”维吉尔握着阎魔刀站起身来，“而我也不用一个连自己都照顾不好的废物来告诉我该怎么做！”

我听到他推开刀镡的声响，数支蓝色的幻影剑悬停在我的身边，直指着我各处的要害。维吉尔的怒火让他看上去像是个实实在在的恶魔，眼睛里蒙上了一层来自深渊的黑暗。而我坐在那儿毫不示弱地盯着他，胸腔里也同样被愤怒所充盈——我那部分属于恶魔的血液在嘶吼和咆哮。

“……所以你的解决方法就是把他关在家里，哪儿都不能去，最后像你一样连个能说话的朋友都没有？”我冷笑道，“尼禄是你的儿子，而不是你养的宠物狗，维吉尔！”

一支幻影剑擦着我的头发飞了出去，钉在了我身后的一幅画上。那些蓝色的光剑像是万弹齐发的飞鸟，毫不留情地从四面八方朝我袭来。我抱着沙发上的垫子来回闪躲，不小心碰掉了先前买的那盒草莓挞。蘸了糖霜的草莓纷纷滚落，溢出的汁水粘在地板上，宛若一朵朵碾碎的曼珠沙华。玻璃碎裂的声响此起彼伏，那些精美的家具也变得七零八落，但我哥哥没有停手的意思。

——我上次见他这么生气好像还是在特米尼格之塔。

我手中的垫子很快就变成扎满了尖刺的刺猬，最后变得破破烂烂，里面的羽毛天女散花一般地从我们头上散落。而我没什么时间发愣，因为我哥哥手中的刀已出了鞘，直抵我的胸口。可就在我拔枪反击的刹那，那对蓝色的翅膀横在了我们之间，翼爪分别抓住了我手中的白象牙和维吉尔的阎魔刀。

“……够了！”

尼禄站在那儿，胸口剧烈地一起一伏。他的脸上挂满了泪珠，可眼神却被和我们一样的怒火所吞噬。我轻轻地叹气，终是收起了我的枪。而我哥哥见了那对翅膀后表情复杂，脸上纠结着显出一阵狰狞。

“回你的房间去，尼禄。”维吉尔还刀入鞘，低声命令道。

“今天的事不是但丁的错！”尼禄嘶吼道，“他赶来救了我！——”

“——让你差点儿从那么高的地方摔死？”维吉尔也提高了声音，“然后当着一群人类的面变了身？……真是完美的计划。”

“那你又在哪儿？”尼禄的翼爪和他本人一样握紧了拳头，“如果你在就能万无一失吗？……你为什么总是要把错推给但丁？”

我哥哥的脸色愈发苍白。他盯着尼禄，几次把溜到嘴边的话咽了回去，最终再次冲他的儿子低吼道：“回你的房间去！”

尼禄张开了双翼。

我几乎分不清周围四散的羽毛是来自刚刚的那个靠垫，还是他那双翅膀。而我急忙飞身向前，握住了那对翼爪，以防他真的挥拳揍向他的父亲。可他的蛮力之大，远远超过我的想象，甚至将我向后推了几英寸。

“让开，但丁！”他像个野蛮的小牛犊，卯足了劲儿地向前冲。

维吉尔面无表情地站在那儿，没有拔刀也没有躲闪的意思，只是拿他凌厉的眸子瞪着尼禄。

“幼稚。”我听到他的声音从我身后传来，“你完全没有胜算，尼禄。”

我又气又笑，无可奈何地对他说：“……你就不能说点儿别的吗，维吉尔？”

他冷冷地哼了一声。而我侧过头去，瞥见了他那副欲言又止的模样。有那么一瞬间，我期待着他能说点儿稍微“柔软”的话，至少让我面前的小鬼不再一门心思地想要揍他。但我哥哥永远不明白先低头并不意味着软弱，他的倔强和骄傲经常使他惹人生厌。

维吉尔没再说话，拉开推拉门后拎着阎魔刀径直向花园走去。雨还没停，我猜他是想让自己彻底冷静一下。

“懦夫！”尼禄冲着他的背影大声喊道。

在他的身影融入黑夜之前，我看见维吉尔的肩膀微微抖动了一下。

“尼禄，别那样说。他是你爸爸。”我试图让暴怒的他冷静下来，“我会和他好好谈谈。”

“你为什么还在护着他？”尼禄声嘶力竭地说，“那不是你的错！……不是你的错！”

我着实后悔刚刚没在维吉尔面前忍住我的怒气。我们不该在尼禄面前像两个反社会的疯子一样嘶吼，再把家里搞得一团糟，然后互相撕扯着彼此从未愈合的伤口。

“真是善解人意的小天使。”我挤出一丝微笑，“可我们需要点儿空间……你知道的，成年人之间的对话。”

他稍微平静了些，翼爪上的力道渐渐松弛。“然后呢？”他吸着鼻子问，“……你是不是再也不能来了？”

“这个嘛……”我努力维持着脸上的笑容，好让我看上去多些说服力，“得等我处理完了那个恶魔之后。”

尼禄将信将疑地看着我。

“回房间休息吧，尼禄。”我接着安抚道，“你已经做得很好了，剩下的就交给我。说不定我哥哥会突然大发慈悲……你知道的，他还是很关心你的。虽然他的方式总是不大对头。”

“但我不想以后只能待在家里！”他满脸泪痕地望着我，背上的翼爪终于不再发力，“我想去夏令营，去远足……参加演奏会！还有姬莉叶……她一个人在学校又被欺负了怎么办？……他不能这么对我！”

我蹲下身子擦着他脸上的泪水，心中五味杂陈。我原以为他真的讨厌上学。

“……我想要朋友，但丁。”尼禄小心翼翼地说，虔诚得像是许了个愿。他又抽泣了一会儿，然后再也忍不住累积的情绪，扑进我怀里大哭了起来。

我的愧疚愈演愈烈，几乎将我吞噬。我轻轻拍着他的后背，嗫嚅着“抱歉”，却总觉得像是在敷衍了事。可除此之外，我不知道该说些什么。那个词划过我的唇齿间，激起一阵苦涩，然后顺着我的血液流遍了全身。我无能为力。

恶魔也会哭。

我在绵延不绝的雨声里似乎听到了我哥哥的叹息。

尼禄哭了很久，最后枕在我肩头上睡着了。我轻手轻脚地站了起来，把怀里的男孩儿交给了在角落里瑟瑟发抖的奥莉维亚。她惊恐万状地盯着我，好像我和维吉尔马上就要开始一场“世纪对决”，把家里拆个七零八落，最后再轰成平地。

“我只是要和我哥哥‘聊聊’。”我安慰道，而我也并不想真的和维吉尔大打出手——只是语言并不属于我和他之间有效的沟通方式。

我取了剑，背着“叛逆”往院子里走。雨虽然小了些，可山风却依然凛冽。我顺着一地残花向前，翻过矮冬青的篱笆墙，在漆黑的树林里走了好一阵儿，最后才在林子尽头的空地上见到了维吉尔。他浑身湿透，转过头来看着我。而我也没再和他说什么，举剑挡住了袭来的阎魔刀。我们没有交谈，只是恼怒地盯着彼此，唯有武器碰撞的声响和四溢的魔力萦绕在我们身旁。

我的右臂很快又疼了起来。那道伤口再次开裂，渗出的鲜血染红了我的袖子，最后和着雨水一齐滴落。我渐渐难以握住手中的剑，动作也变得迟缓，对于我哥哥接连的攻势只有勉强招架的份儿。

维吉尔也注意到了，但他并不会因此而手下留情。我哥哥把他那些翻涌的情绪融进了阎魔刀里，一招一式都透着尖锐的杀意。

我的回忆被这似曾相识的场景牵回了几年前的那场雨，而我猜他也是同样如此。

“愚蠢、软弱、幼稚……”维吉尔终于开了口，“你丝毫没有长进，但丁。”

“而你还是那么傲慢、倔强、自以为是。”我回击道，侧身躲开了他的进攻，“一点儿都不像是个‘真正的父亲’。”

我哥哥将阎魔刀轻巧地一挑，立刻转变了攻击的方向，于是那柄闪着森森寒意的日本刀擦着我的胸口而过，叫我惊出了一身冷汗。

“你什么都不懂，但丁。”他咬牙切齿地说，“你对尼禄一无所知。”

我听后冷笑了一声。“是啊，因为你像个铁牛一样什么都不肯说。”我嘲弄道，“我只是想让那孩子多笑笑，而不是像个囚犯似地跟着你！他是个独立的个体，维吉尔！他有自己的想法！他该有属于自己的生活！”

“……那些都不重要！”维吉尔低吼着，像是狰狞的野兽，“他只需要平安无事地活着就够了！”

“你真是不可理喻！”

一道耀眼的闪电过后，阎魔刀刺中了我的右臂，扎进了我的伤口。“叛逆”从我手上飞了出去，而维吉尔在我拔枪的瞬间将我撂倒在地，把刀悬在了我的胸口之上。

“你什么都不知道，但丁。”他盯着我咬牙切齿地说，“因为你一直是幸运的那个。而我失去了很多……包括尼禄的母亲。”

我躺在雨里，轻轻张开了嘴，颇为意外地看着他。这是我第一次听他提起那孩子的母亲。

维吉尔握刀的手微微地颤抖，而这并不像他。

“她拿自己的生命保护了尼禄，换来了他的降生……而我那时对此毫不知情。”我哥哥的脸上不知道是雨水还是泪水，“我无能为力……可我不能再失去尼禄，我不能再次失去她生命的延续。”

我听完说不出话，像是有什么哽在我的喉咙中。而我闭上了眼，等着维吉尔把刀刺下来。可他终究是没那么做，很快消失在我的视野里。

我对着天空发出一声嘶吼。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 即便我哥哥是个无可救药的混蛋，我也不希望以这种方式和他分开，然后永不相见。他是我肩上的负担和我胸口的刺，也是我和这个世间仅存的牵绊。

我做了许多冗长又无意义的梦，像是希区柯克在我的脑子里当起了导演。我的胸口一直很闷，仿佛有什么压在上面，让我难以喘息。我想可能酒精也帮了些忙，模糊了梦境和现实的边缘。

我梦到我哥哥从悬崖上坠落，而我却抓不住他，只能眼睁睁地看着他滑向深渊。他在魔界孤独地徘徊，宛若被世间所抛弃的孤魂野鬼。我站在那儿，像是看电影一样看着他的另一段人生。只是后来他的戏份戛然而止，而我就是那个亲手终结他的“刽子手”。

“……如果我们的身份对调，我会拥有你的生活吗，但丁？”

维吉尔在梦里红着眼睛问我。他的肌肤像是鳞片一样层层剥离，一点点化为灰烬。

我为什么没有跳下去呢？

我一遍遍地质问自己。

软弱。但丁。软弱。

我痛恨这种感觉。

即便我哥哥是个无可救药的混蛋，我也不希望以这种方式和他分开，然后永不相见。他是我肩上的负担和我胸口的刺，也是我和这个世间仅存的牵绊。说来也怪，我以前向往着绝对的自由，讨厌被什么所束缚的感觉。可当我喝醉后从深夜的街头醒来时，那种近乎空虚的孤独使我感到恐惧——我没有家，我无处可去，没人在意我是不是一具尸体。

“那是我们父亲的故乡，”我在梦里大声说，呼啸的风声灌进了我的耳朵，“但不是你的，维吉尔！”

我朝前迈了一步，伸手去抓他。然而他下降得太快，我的手只是触碰到了他的衣襟，接下去我周身便感到一阵以假乱真的疼痛。

咚。

我伴着一声闷响睁了眼，过了半分钟才逐渐意识到我从沙发摔到了布满灰尘的地板上。我出了一身冷汗，脑袋磕到了一支纯麦威士忌的空瓶，而胳膊肘沾上了披萨冷掉的起司和酱汁。四周静极了，只有吊扇在我头上呼扇作响。我伴着一阵眩晕坐起身子，分不清此刻究竟是阴沉不已的午后，还是冷寂的深更半夜。

翠西和蕾蒂都不在，我想她们该是去调查那个恶魔了。久违的孤独感又找上了我，顺着清冷的空气被我吸进了身体里。窗外又下了雨，雨声敲得我宿醉的脑袋又是一阵阵的钝痛。

我在黑暗中眯着眼盯着手机屏幕，于朦胧中辨认出现在是下午五点四十五分。而我的手机静悄悄的——没有未接来电、没有留言、也没有任何短信息，寂静得像是和外界失去了联系。往日里尼禄会传给我一些他和维吉尔的照片，或是向我抱怨我哥哥又拿幻影剑给家里断了电之类的。这些生活的碎片犹如黑暗中的萤火，某种意义上成了我的精神寄托。

然而此刻我的手机像是因为欠费而被停了服务一样，连个诈骗电话都没有。

我烦躁地将手机甩在茶几上，不小心碰倒了盛着浅蓝色液体的玻璃小瓶。我之前去找了相熟的巫师，他们神神叨叨地给了我这瓶号称能让人“遗忘过去”的魔药，又教我怎么画魔法阵、怎么念咒，还塞给我一些古怪的草根和爬虫卵，想以此来偿还欠了我的委托费。老实说，我的确想过将这瓶“遗忘药水”用在尼禄的那些同学身上，好叫他们彻底忘了“见过恶魔”这档子事。但我实在是信不过这瓶魔药的质量，不想因此将现有的局面变得更糟。于是我只得作罢，寻思着不如哪天加到维吉尔的咖啡里去。

想到这儿，我不由地苦笑了一下。我哥哥的那番话让我痛苦不已，像是被他拿无数的幻影剑刺穿了心。我确实什么都不知道，还差点儿让他失去了尼禄。或许我根本不适合去保护什么人。我流着恶魔的血，“保护“二字本就和我毫无关系。而对于他们父子来说，我不过是个局外人，还是家庭连续剧里那个吊儿郎当又入不敷出的“废物”。

……我又有什么资格对我哥哥指手画脚呢？

养育尼禄的人的确是他，而我只是他迫不得已找来的帮手罢了。

我不再盯着那瓶药水，而是拿起了桌上的另一瓶威士忌。对于我来说，酒精或许比魔药来得更实用些。辛辣的液体划过我的嗓子，让我不由自主地抖了一下，然后我的膝盖便撞上了茶几。

“见鬼。”我嘟囔道。

我把身子往后仰，揉着膝盖靠住了沙发，余光落在我右臂的伤口上——它不再流血，而是结了个难看的痂，些许是阎魔刀和那柄古怪的剑起了相冲的反应之类的。贝雷特像是销声匿迹了一样，我这些天都未能追踪到他的下落。这让我更加懊恼和不安。

雨声敲得我心烦，而我又喝了几大口威士忌，试图把自己的意识从现实中再次抽离。如果我不这样做，那些愧疚便会缠着我不放，在我脑海里肆意咆哮，搅得我那属于恶魔的血液不得安宁。

至少维吉尔还在。我一遍遍地对自己说。至少他不是孤身一人待在魔界。至少他有了个不算完整的“家”。

我合上了酸涩的眼睛，回忆起第一次见到尼禄时的情景，不禁感叹着时光飞逝。而那时似乎也是个雨天。好像下雨是所有重大事件的标准配置似的。

从特米尼格回来后不久，维吉尔某天突然领回了一个孩子。他打电话告诉我的时候，我简直以为他要么是发了疯，要么是这个世界马上就要毁灭了。我那冷酷无情的哥哥对我宣布那是他的儿子，我除了瞠目结舌之外并不知道该怎么回应他。不过等我冷静下来之后却觉得这也没那么值得我大呼小叫的，他或许不过是找到了属于自己的情感归宿罢了。

于是我收住了我那些不合时宜的玩笑话，竟然发自内心地为他感到高兴。而这似乎也是我和他那不愉快的重逢之后，他第一次主动联系我。

我哥哥那时还没搬进那栋古宅，住在市里老城区的一间旧公寓里。周围算是安静，街上的声源大多数时候都是熟人之间的寒暄和一些讨价还价的声音。道路两边有面包店和咖啡厅，还有些小小的杂货铺子，有时候有些商贩还会把鱼鲜摆到人行道上叫卖。那地方离市里的图书馆也近，他可以步行着去借书。

我拎着我能想到的所有婴幼儿用品挤进了电梯，而所有人都颇为大惊小怪地盯着我，就好像我才是那个“未婚生子”的新手奶爸。那电梯又老又窄，于是我不得不迎着众人的目光窘迫地站了好几分钟。

等我破门而入时，维吉尔正站在开放式厨房里热牛奶，周围的台面上摊着些古怪的食谱、榨汁机、花里胡哨的餐具以及他的阎魔刀。他看到我的时候只是对我点了下头，但眼神却显露出一丝如释重负——我猜他根本是手足无措，因为我在沙发上找到了那个穿着他T恤衫的孩子。他被那件过大的衣服困在那儿，正想方设法地挣脱出去，嘴里发出咿咿呀呀的不明声响。

“尼禄。”维吉尔对我说，目光滑向了他的儿子，“那是他的名字。”

“那个暴君？”我有些手忙脚乱地从购物袋里翻找着适合小孩子的衣服，“嘿，大诗人，我以为你会起个更像是‘哈姆雷特’之类的名字。”

他听到从我嘴里说出的“哈姆雷特”后冷笑了一声。“……你是要杀了我，然后等他长大了向你复仇？”我哥哥破天荒地开了个玩笑，“不，这不是我起的名字。他被人在孤儿院发现时裹在一条黑布里……是黑色的那个‘尼禄’。”

“孤儿院？……”我揪出了一件帽衫和一条牛仔裤，恍然意识到那孩子缺失了母亲，“为什么会……”

维吉尔收回了目光，没有回答我的问题，而是专心致志地热着面前的牛奶，好像那是天底下最重要的事。我轻轻叹了口气，识趣地没再追问。尽管我可以拿这件事来嘲弄他，但我的理智告诫我别在这会儿表现得像个混球。

“他一定吃了不少苦头。”我充满怜悯地望着维吉尔。他皱眉盯着锅里冒泡的牛奶，似乎在思考那是不是已经可以喝了。我的嘴角不由自主地上扬，但没告诉他其实用微波炉加热就行了。

“……都是我的错。”我哥哥用低到不能再低的声音说了一句。可我那时并不知道他究竟指的是什么。

我面前的孩子像个泥鳅一样在沙发上匍匐，然后揪住了我的外套。他看上去最多只有两三岁，脸上挂着些泪痕，一头微卷的白发像稻草一样乱糟糟地纠缠在一起。我冲他微笑，从他那双蓝眼睛里看到了我哥哥的模样——一种奇妙的、生命的延续。我说不出见了尼禄后究竟是怎样一种滋味，可内心逐渐被一种难以名状的喜悦所充盈——我和维吉尔的孤独与苦痛或许会被这个孩子所治愈。

“哈喽小不点儿，我是你的叔叔，但丁。”我晃着手里的衣服朝尼禄打招呼，而“叔叔”二字听上去像是一种外星语言。

他歪着头，带着好奇和些许恐惧打量着我，然后又看了看那头的维吉尔——显然同时看到两个相似的人让他有些混乱。“叔……叔？”他重复着这个同样陌生的词汇。

“我是你爸爸的弟弟，你的叔叔。”我笑着将他从那件T恤里解救出来，把他塞进我买来的新衣服里。他是那样小，小到我不敢用力，生怕伤到了他。而他也确实比同龄的孩子都要瘦弱，肋骨几乎突了出来——我买的那些衣服都长出了一截，还在他身上来回晃荡。

“我没有爸爸。”尼禄奶声奶气地说。

我愣在了原地，一时间不知该说些什么，只好沉默地替他卷着袖子和裤脚。他身上有些淤青和伤痕，而这让我十分不快。我能想象我哥哥的怒火，于是我只能衷心祝福那些孤儿院的蠢货们安好。

“你爸爸在给你热牛奶呢。”我轻声纠正道。

他皱起了眉头，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇后说着和他年龄不相符的话：“我是个私生子，我没有爸爸。”

——那双天真无邪的眼睛让我心里一阵抽痛。这感觉真是奇怪，我才跟他待了一小会儿，就已经自然而然地把他当作了“家人”。

我哥哥大步流星地走了过来，手上攥着个和他本人气质不相符的奶瓶。“你不是私生子，”维吉尔弯下腰看着尼禄说，“你是我的儿子。我会保护你。”

我讶异地看着维吉尔，从没想过会从他嘴里听到这样的话。这么多年来，他在追寻“力量”的路上几乎走火入魔，忘了那样做的初衷究竟是什么。可他那双一向冷漠的眼睛里此刻却透着认真和执着，还有一丝挥之不去的愧疚。

尼禄将信将疑地看了看维吉尔，又看了看我，之后从我哥哥手里接过了那个奶瓶。“……从今天开始？”他还是那样怯生生地问。

维吉尔单膝跪下，拨开了尼禄眼前凌乱的碎发。“从今天开始，”他像个骑士那样郑重地说，“每时每刻。”

我的眼眶突然温热。

我哥哥的改变大约就是从那时开始的。他开始学着在人类社会中生存，学着积累财富，学着和他的儿子相处。他很少向我求助，总是亲力亲为。但照顾小孩子对于他来说仍是件困难重重的事——他得搞清楚如何换尿布，如何搭配食物，如何在尼禄哭闹的时候让他安静下来。要知道“单亲爸爸”可并不是一个轻松的职业，饶是维吉尔神通广大，也会被工作和孩子搞得分身乏术。

我和我哥哥因此不得不经常见面。尽管以前的那些事让我和他像是陌路人，但尼禄的出现迫使我们这两条“平行线”又重新交织在一起，就好像我们再次认同了彼此是“家人”这个事实。而那些被我们所遗忘的童年过往也频频浮现，让我和维吉尔又捡起了小时候那些传统——像是过一些五花八门的节日之类的。

第一年过圣诞节的时候，我们挤在那栋旧公寓里装扮圣诞树和包礼物。我从99美分店买了些花花绿绿的挂饰和彩灯，而我哥哥从市场上带回了一棵散发着松香的圣诞树——我以为那棵树根本进不了那部窄小的电梯，可他用阎魔刀轻松解决了这个难题。

尼禄骑在我肩上安完了树顶的星星。他的眼睛在彩灯亮起的时候熠熠生辉，像是见到了梦里的情形。我不知怎得鼻头有点发酸，也许是我想起了小时候。我那时什么都有——有父母、有哥哥、有礼物，和天底下的普通人一样幸福。

“许个愿吧。”我收住了思绪，对尼禄说道。

他点点头，双手合十地轻声说：“我希望每天都能吃到蛋糕。”

“啊哈，那你可是会长蛀牙的。”我被他的“虔诚”逗笑了，“而你爸爸肯定会板起脸来说那样不好。”

尼禄先是皱了皱眉，接着若有所思地点点头，又把双手交叠起来重新对着那颗星星许愿道：“那我希望爸爸每天都能吃蛋糕。”

我笑出声来，捏着他的脸颊问：“为什么？”

“那样我也能吃到了！”尼禄兴奋地说，“而且吃甜食会让他多笑笑。”

我揉了揉他的头发，冲着正端着披萨的维吉尔喊道：“尼禄说他希望你每天都能吃蛋糕！还有多笑笑，维吉——”

我哥哥看着傻笑的我小声嘟囔了一句“愚蠢”。但一丝浅笑从他嘴角蔓延开来，弯成了温暖的弧度。

壁炉里的火烧得正旺，尼禄和我吃完饭后在火上烤起了棉花糖。虽然在圣诞节吃披萨和汉堡有些寒酸，但谁叫我和维吉尔的厨艺堪忧呢？不过好在尼禄并不介意，我们围在桌子旁伴着电视机里吵闹的圣诞歌吃完了一餐“团圆饭”。

维吉尔收拾完了厨房，正抱着双臂静静地站在窗边。街上静悄悄的，只有些彩灯在低垂的夜幕下闪烁。我有很多年没过过任何节日，往日里那些欢声笑语仿佛与我无关。可我现在却浑身暖洋洋的，兴高采烈地融入到久违的节日氛围里去。而我想他也如此。我哥哥将额头抵在窗户上，脸上的神情比任何时候都显得宁静。

“……下雪了。”他忽然低声说。

“雪！”尼禄听后兴奋地将棉花糖一口吞进嘴里，急忙跑到了窗边。他的父亲一把抱起了他，带着他立在那扇不大的窗子前看着雪花飘落。

我微笑着品味着嘴里的棉花糖，仿佛融化在那股甜腻里。我望着他们的背影，那股欢愉的静谧也抚平了我的心。尼禄扭过头来朝我挥手，邀请我加入他们赏雪的行列。于是我笑着起身，不顾维吉尔脸上嫌弃的表情将他们一同搂进了怀里。

“圣诞快乐！”我嬉笑道，“明天去堆个雪人吧？”

隔天拆礼物的时候，尼禄得到了他梦寐以求的魔杖和巫师袍，但对着我哥哥送的小提琴皱起了眉头。令我意外的是，我竟然收到了来自我哥哥的礼物——维吉尔送了我一个造型古朴的挂坠，打开后里面可以放上两张小照片。我对这份充满了“维吉尔式幽默”的礼物发出了一连串的嘲笑，而他也对我送的一整套育儿书籍嗤之以鼻。

“蠢。”他举着那摞书对我说。

“老土。”我冲他吐舌头作为回应。

但后来那套书还是出现在了他的书架上，我也同样把那个挂坠带在身上。不过我没告诉他那里面除了我们母亲的照片外，还有他和尼禄的合照。

我在那说不上是回忆还是衍生出的梦境里被一记雪球所砸中，而我猜那是维吉尔干的好事。

“我赢了。”他得意地宣布道。

当我再次输给酒精而失去全部的意识前，我好像咧嘴对他露出了微笑。

“……想都别想！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完堆雪人满脑子都是“Do you want to build a snowman？”
> 
> ……所以维吉尔你是冰雪女王吗？
> 
> 怕太长了还是把接下来的东西放在下一篇吧。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 木马跟着音乐旋转起来，装饰彩灯绕成了圆圈，璀璨夺目，像是人造的星球光环。但这并不是把欢乐转个不停，而是陷入了一种难以突围的“怪圈”里——就像我们一样，兜兜转转，却永远触不到彼此的心。

我骑着摩托车在苍穹之下飞驰。

我熄了车灯，在车流中来回穿梭。而我这么做的原因是不想被好事的条子抓住盘问个没完，毕竟我才刚从那种酩酊大醉的状态里醒来没多久，连衣服都没来得及换，像个邋遢的醉汉，浑身散发着酒气。如果不是事出突然，那么我一直都想当个守法的好公民来着。

翠西在电话里告诉我，有人曾在沿海一带见到了贝雷特的踪影。而我听后立刻在脑子里规划了一百种干掉他的方法。

“……他是我的。”我就这么独断专行地宣布道，丝毫不顾这原本是她们手上的活。

她轻笑了一声，对我讽刺道：“看起来有些人终于从他‘青少年式的颓废’里走出来了。”

“那说明我还年轻，”我打了个呵欠，擦了擦眼角沁出的泪水，“热泪盈眶。还能做个小乐队的吉他手。”

“好吧，大男孩儿。”翠西又笑了笑，叮嘱道，“当心那把剑。”

“我可从来不知道你这么会关心人。”

“比蕾蒂好点儿。”她渐渐严肃起来，“听着，贝雷特还一心想着回到天界去……所以他可能想要你们的‘力量’。”

“我们？”我被这话逗笑了，“我们的力量只会让他变成魔界最丑陋的老蝙蝠。”

——斯巴达的力量有什么呢？……不过是招引不幸的祸害罢了。我们像是这股力量的囚徒，又被它变成了诱人的猎物。到了关键时刻，它总成了我们的负担和枷锁，把我们打回原形，承受着比普通人更多的挣扎与苦痛。

我能感知到电话那头的翠西哭笑不得。“……不管怎样，”美丽的恶魔总结道，“佣金你最多只能拿三分之一。”

“恶魔。”我苦笑着抱怨道，然后在挂上电话前又轻声对她说，“谢谢……你也多保重，翠西。”

雨暂时停了，可乌云还未散去，依旧层层叠叠地将星月挡在后面。我远远地瞧见了大海，只是此刻它失去了晴天下那片广袤的蔚蓝，反而更像个无边的深渊，寂静而又死气沉沉。没有怒涛，没有波纹，只有周而复始的潮汐。

尼禄说过他想去家庭旅行，想去海边。我那一瞬间也颇为期待，情不自禁地想象着我哥哥穿着夏威夷风情衬衫与沙滩裤、戴着鸡蛋花、然后抱着救生圈的模样——他像个吸血鬼，与阳光和海滩毫不相称，似乎很快就会在烈日下化成一缕青烟。而我不能指望他对冲浪和沙滩排球产生任何兴趣，但或许他能坐在椰子树下弹上一会儿乌克丽丽。

只是这片城市的近海因为旅游与捕鱼业的关系，并非度假的首选——海水不够澄澈，沙滩也不够细腻。海风夹杂着腥咸扑面而来，有时候老让我觉得刚刚吞下了一整条盐渍章鱼干。

我顺着沿海公路前行，灯光和喧闹声逐渐明晰。沙滩上有人就着夜色弹吉他唱歌，路过的滑板少年们对着他唱的《亡命之徒》吹口哨。

“……对我来说，那些美好的事物一直就在你面前，但你却只追求那些遥不可及的东西……”

我下意识地放慢了速度。路过的车辆将路上的积水溅了些在我身上。

“……你的痛苦和渴望，告诉你是时候回家了……孤身在这世界走着，正是束缚着你的枷锁……你应接受他人的爱意，在为时已晚前。”

六弦琴的尾音在我心上敲了一下。真见鬼，我先前可没从这首歌里听出这么多感触来。

披散着一头金发的年轻歌者对鼓掌的游客们道了谢，然后架起吉他又弹起了《加州旅馆》的前奏。

码头两边有些兜售纪念品的商铺，还有些卖热狗、棉花糖和塔可饼的。一个小型的游乐场被欢声笑语所包围——摩天轮、过山车以及旋转木马在夜幕下五光十色，给那不远处寂静的海面点缀了些许生气。木制栈桥上还有不少游人散步，而栈桥的尽头被一群举着鱼竿的夜钓族所占据。

这真是一个普通又生机勃勃的夜晚。

只是我完全感受不到贝雷特的气息，就连我沿着海岸线来回绕了几圈都毫无收获，就差搬起海边的礁石来一个接一个地查看。我想他也许知道我在追捕他，又狡猾地隐匿了起来，想跟我玩一出“猫鼠游戏”。但不管怎样，我都烦躁不已，想找个地方喝上一杯龙舌兰或是长岛冰茶。

我的电话响了起来。我起先以为又是翠西，却没想到是奥莉维亚。她的声音听上去十分疲惫，我猜她这几天一样过得很压抑。我在一块礁石上蹲下来，随手拨弄着一只小螃蟹，靴子浸上了些海水。而电话那头的奥莉维亚对我说着我哥哥和尼禄在这个时间出了门，并试探性地央求我去看看他们，好像这样就能让我们摒弃前嫌、言归于好似的。

我的笑声一定听起来很尴尬。

以我对维吉尔的了解，他是那种会早早逼着儿子上床睡觉的人，根本不会带着尼禄在晚上四处闲逛。而他如果真的这么做了，那只能说明他又开始对他的儿子束手无策了。

“维吉尔先生只是不让你来家里，并没说在外面的时候你不可以和他们说话。”她擅作主张地解读着我哥哥的意思。而这也可能是她给我打电话的契机。

“哦，他想的真周到。”我干巴巴地回应道。

“他们也闹得很僵。”那好心的姑娘忧虑地说，“尼禄不肯好好吃饭，拿他的翅膀把家里弄得乱七八糟，还差点偷了阎魔刀离家出走。”

我愣在原地，立刻将龙舌兰和长岛冰茶忘在了脑后，身上一阵阵地颤栗，这倒不是一个浪突然打来的缘故。

“……你在海边？”奥莉维亚机敏地问，“他们好像也去了个海边的游乐园……这个时间那些主题公园都关得差不多了。”

“真巧……为了散心？”我拍了拍身上的水渍，“我是不是该夸夸维吉尔？”

奥莉维亚顿了一下，轻声说道：“……去看看他们吧，但丁。你们三个需要坐下来好好聊聊。”

我真希望能像她说得那样轻松。

海浪声灌进了我的耳朵，而我从嘴角沾着的海水中尝到了一丝苦涩。我望着漆黑的海面沉默了一会儿，最后还是答应了。这倒不是我不情愿，而是我有些不知所措——我难以用语言来准确描述我的歉意和那些沉在我心底的千言万语。可就算是我那样做了，我哥哥也不会轻易地原谅我。又或者说，我难以接受他的宽宥。因为无论我此刻说什么、做什么，尼禄也无法像之前一样回学校去。

奥莉维亚给了我地址，而我所需要做的便是返回刚刚那个欢闹的码头。我对着这种巧合连连苦笑，好像上天也在拼命地给我某种暗示，催我赶紧和他们说上两句，尽早结束眼前这场旷日持久的“冷战”。

我停好了摩托车，将自己融入到熙熙攘攘的人群中去。当我的双脚踏上人行道的那一刻，我便感知到了那股熟悉的气息——它让我踟蹰，让我唏嘘。

这种心情又把我拉回小时候。在我和维吉尔每次的纠纷与争吵后，我永远是那个先和他说话的人，无论最初是不是我的错。如果我不那样做，我那爱好冷战的哥哥可能一辈子都不会搭理我。有时候这会让我觉得不公平，就好像我才是他的兄长，要随时随地为他着想似的。我曾满腹地委屈，发下毒誓一定不跟他说一句话。我把自己藏在阁楼上，期望着他能来找到我，哪怕不是向我道歉，只要主动和我说点儿什么——聊他的诗集、说他最近听了什么古典乐、或是嘲讽我两句。可他始终没那么做，捧着他的厚书坐在秋千上，一看就是一下午，就好像他从来没有我这个弟弟。

我透过阁楼那脏兮兮的窗户往外看，有那么一瞬间我觉得他好像发现了我。维吉尔把视线从他的书上移开，投向了我所在的位置。只是他很快收回了目光，又聚精会神地看起书来。这一切发生的太快，让我以为那只是我一厢情愿的错觉罢了。我挪了挪身子不再看他，但也不知是因为弥漫的灰尘还是他的身影，我的鼻子又酸又痒。我从阁楼跑回了卧室，蒙着被子睡了一下午。我丢掉了我的奢望，也逐渐习惯了他那副冷淡的样子。

那个唱歌的青年还在原地，悠扬的吉他声笼罩了这片小小的天地。他又唱起了《说谎的眼睛》。

今天是老鹰乐队的专场。我微微笑了一下。

“……亲爱的，你无法隐藏你说谎的眼睛。”

我们也一样。

我像个跟踪狂一样，小心翼翼地在人群里穿梭，只是很快觉得这么做是白费力气——我哥哥一定也知道了我在，因为我隔着老远看到他朝我的方向微微侧了下头。我急忙闪身躲在一簇五颜六色的气球后，又不禁咒骂自己懦弱。但我要怎么做？若无其事地装作偶遇和他们打招呼吗？

我看着那一大一小的身影融入到游乐园闪烁的彩灯之中。而我靠着栈桥的围栏，眯着眼从一片霓虹里打量着他们父子俩。尼禄看上去无精打采，我想这也许是我哥哥带他出来的原因——大海能让一直被关在家里的男孩儿稍稍透口气，而游乐园的欢乐气氛也许能让他打起精神来。

……可症结并不在此。

我的小侄子比平时要显得苍白憔悴，那副样子竟有点像他刚被从孤儿院领回来的时候。他坐在旋转木马上，眼中是一片空洞，而他父亲像个雕像一样杵在一边，两个人都闹别扭似地不看彼此，滑稽得像是一出默剧。我猜他们这几天不吵架时都是这样过的。

“太差劲了，维吉尔。”我小声说。可我也没好到哪儿去。

木马跟着音乐旋转起来，装饰彩灯绕成了圆圈，璀璨夺目，像是人造的星球光环。但这并不是把欢乐转个不停，而是陷入了一种难以突围的“怪圈”里——就像我们一样，兜兜转转，却永远触不到彼此的心。

我朝前迈了一步。灯光刺得我的眼睛生疼。

如果我那时……

我又打了个冷颤，忽然像是意识到了什么，抛掉了我那些可笑的犹豫飞奔了出去。

或许贝雷特的目标根本不是我和我哥哥，而是尼禄。他不会主动来找我，也不会贸然接近我哥哥那栋戒备森严的“堡垒”。但当尼禄离开了他的庇护所，那个恶魔便会出现，就和那时在学校一样。

“维吉尔！”我朝着我哥哥的方向吼道，“带尼禄走！”

我突然很冷，像是被惊涛骇浪所吞噬。可照理说我不该如此不安，毕竟维吉尔在那儿，他能保障尼禄的安全。

我哥哥越过人群和彩灯终于正眼看了我。他起初还有些疑惑，但我想我脸上的惊慌失措可能让我的话多了些说服力。维吉尔抱起了尼禄，从旋转木马上跳了下来。

“带他走！”我又喊了一遍。我闻到了属于恶魔的腥臭。

人们像是受了惊的羊群，一边尖叫一边慌乱地逃窜。我在那人潮中逆流而上，掏出双枪来解决那些突然冒出头的嗜血怪物。

“你们来干什么？”我没好气地说，“参加嘉年华？”

恶魔的数量确实有点多，黑压压地成了一片。我站在栈桥上，把人群挡在身后，催促着他们去找避难的地方。我不能让这些麻烦的家伙跑到街上去转悠。

“叛逆”沾满了恶魔的血渍。

我有点儿后悔没管蕾蒂借她的火箭筒，虽然那样这个地方很快就会变成废墟，但能让我的效率更高些。

我的余光一直跟着维吉尔和尼禄转。我哥哥的幻影剑像是铺天盖地的剑雨，蓝光过后留下一地恶魔的尸体。而尼禄的那对翅膀也揍倒了不少朝他们扑上去的恶魔，这倒让他看上去找回了些生气。只是他们被周围不断涌现的恶魔团团围住，我这才意识到维吉尔并没有把他的阎魔刀带出来。

“斯巴达……”

我听见了贝雷特嘶哑的声音。他张开了背上枯瘦的翅膀，拎着那把古怪的剑朝那对父子逼近。

“小心那把剑！”我再顾不得许多，立刻魔人化朝着他们飞去，将那些碍事的恶魔通通斩于剑下。

一团金色的光芒伴着一道落雷划过我的眼前。

电光火石之间，我手中的“叛逆”刺穿了贝雷特的身体，而他的周身也被横七竖八地插上了数道蓝色的幻影剑。恶魔发出了痛苦的嘶吼，带着那把剑一同渐渐化为了尘埃。那团金色的光芒包裹在他的四周，在他消失前勾勒出了属于天使的四翼翅膀。

可我却闻到了一股熟悉的血腥味。

魔人化的维吉尔背对着我，将尼禄整个护在自己怀里。

下雨了。

周围的恶魔也逐渐消失，慌乱终于伴着雨声宁息下来。而我哥哥还保持着那个姿势。只是他不再维持着魔人的姿态，背上那道深深的伤口由此愈发明显。鲜血顺着雨水滑落，在他们周围淌成一湾红色的小河——他替尼禄挡下了那把剑的袭击。那把不会让他的伤口很快愈合的“破魔剑”。

我的心在下沉。我的噩梦让我窒息。又是我。又是因为我。

“哥……”我哽咽了一下，说不出一句完整的话来。

别丢下我。别像我梦里那样丢下我。

“你又晚了，但丁。”维吉尔的声音有些微弱。

我也解除了魔人的形态，扶住了站不稳的他。而尼禄显然还没从震惊中缓过神来，一对翅膀无意识地紧紧抱着我哥哥。

“……抱歉。”我喃喃道。又是我先说的，但我已经不在乎了。我可以一直当那个先道歉的人。

我将他的重量移到我的肩上，恍然间意识到我好像很久都没和我哥哥离得这么近过。他的血还在汩汩地从伤口往外渗，黏在了我的手上。我庆幸着他没被伤到要害，但眼前的出血量总让我胆战心惊。我只好把他拖到旋转木马的拱顶下，脱了外套撕着自己的T恤给他止血和包扎。

维吉尔看了看我，嘴唇翕动了几下。我想他也许会再斥责我两句，但他什么都没说。

“你不要死啊，老哥。”我半开玩笑地说，试图让自己也冷静下来，“那样我会很伤心的。”

旋转木马停了下来，但那可笑的音乐还在响，几乎盖过了维吉尔的声音。

“蠢货。”他在我耳边低声说。

我很高兴他还能这么说。

尼禄跪在他的另一侧，忧虑又惊恐地看着我们俩。他浑身都在抖，像只淋了雨的小狗。“会好吗……爸爸？”尼禄带着哭腔问，“都怪我……”

维吉尔见状抓住了他的手。

“我没那么脆弱。”他抛出了一个“维吉尔式”的回答作为安慰。

尼禄吸了吸鼻子，像是下定了什么决心似地说道：“……我往后可以不去学校的。”

我刚想开口，但我哥哥却出乎意料地抢在了我的前面。“这是两回事。”他说着抚平了尼禄紧皱的眉头，“我说过我会保护你……而我一直没有做好。”

他终于说出了他的愧疚。

彩灯又刺得我的眼睛生疼，那欢快到不合时宜的音乐包围着沉默的我们。我又按了一会儿维吉尔的伤口，然后轻轻绕着那些布条，覆着那道触目惊心的伤口。他表现得比平时都要顺从，没在我靠近的时候大吼大叫。只是他偶尔会微微颤一下，但却一声不吭，仅是手上的骨节有些发白。我想问问他“疼吗”，但我猜他可能想在尼禄面前表现得若无其事。

……或许我们的潜意识里都清楚地知道，谁都没错。

我打好了结，努力让自己挤出一丝微笑。我的小侄子垂着头掉眼泪，还陷在自责的泥沼里。但这种负面情绪只适合我这个会喝酒弹吉他的成年人，还是笑容与他更相称。于是我换上了轻快的语气，在他额头上轻弹了一下，安抚道：“会好的。你爸爸还等着修理我呢。说‘但丁你这个废物，连这种货色都对付不了，以后干脆关掉那个小破事务所算了。’”

“本来就是。”维吉尔轻哼了一声，“你先前鬼鬼祟祟的样子也难看极了。”

“哦，所以你果然发现我了？”我把我的外套披在他身上，手却触碰到了我先前鬼使神差放在内兜里的魔药小瓶。

维吉尔“嗯”了一声，然后有些疲惫地闭上了眼睛。“……和小时候一样。”他的声音轻到我几乎听不见。

我心上一颤。那时候并不是我的错觉。我那别扭的哥哥总是等着我先跟他说话。

“真狡猾。”我重新变为魔人，将他扛在了肩上，“你对我不公平，维吉。”

“啰嗦。”

我笑了出来，终于放下了心。

“……所以你们不吵架了？”尼禄看了看我俩，“和好了？”

“那得看你愿不愿意对我们笑笑了。”我调侃道，“……所以你和你老爹也没事了？”

尼禄低低地答应了一声，尝试着在自己脸上挤出一丝笑容。我看他倒是继承了些我哥哥那别扭的个性。

“能飞吗？”我攥着那瓶魔药对他说，“我们飞到你爸爸的车那儿去。”

尼禄擦干了眼泪，点了点头，然后张开了他蓝色的翅膀。

“累了就抓住我。”我嘱咐道。

我故意飞得高了点儿，在云层上拧开了那个装着“遗忘魔药”的小瓶。我不知道那究竟会不会让人忘记过去的事，但我祈祷着人们会在这场雨之后忘了他们曾见过恶魔。包括我们。

“那到底是什么？”维吉尔靠在车后座上问。尼禄已经倚着他睡着了。

“我本来想给你的咖啡里加点儿不一样的东西。”我耸了耸肩，将他的车子开得飞快，“那样你就能忘记借我钱这件事了。”

我哥哥冷笑了一声，又忽然板起脸来，厉声问：“你是不是之前喝了酒？”

我不好意思地咂了咂嘴，心虚地说：“放心吧，我又不是你，早就清醒了。”我说完从后视镜里偷偷地观察他，生怕他又拿幻影剑来扎我。但我哥哥只是轻轻哼了一声，嘟囔了一句“下不为例”。

我吹了声口哨，在镜子里遇上了他的眼睛。

“回家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好孩子可不能学但丁酒后驾驶哦~
> 
> Eagles的Desperado没想到非常适合由但丁唱给老哥www（我最近是沉迷听老歌没错了  
> Hotel California就不说了……Lyin' eyes也非常好听！
> 
> 反反复复改了好几遍，把最初那个惨一些的换成了现在这个（喂


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想我和他都突然意识到我们也是家人、是孪生兄弟、是彼此的半身。这些概念在过去一直折磨着我和他，让我们那部分恶魔的血液咆哮、嘶吼、暴怒如雷，直恨不得真的杀死对方。我有时候甚至觉得，“家人”的确是种沉重的枷锁。如果我们是纯粹的仇敌，那我和维吉尔会更直截了当地释放内心的恶意。可血缘却又束缚着我和他，让我们囿于这份无法选择、无法逃脱的牵绊中。

维吉尔因为他的伤势不得不卧床休息。纵然他是个半魔，但那道“破魔剑”留下的伤口还是让他受了点罪——他没办法挥剑，也最好不使用他那些魔力，否则他的伤口就会像个喷泉那样往外渗血。当然他能乖乖静养都是遵从了“医嘱”，另外尼禄眼泪汪汪的视线可能也帮了些忙，因此他这个死倔又独断专行的“榆木脑袋”只能老老实实地待在床上。

奥莉维亚找来的号称“享誉魔界三十年”的医生连连咋舌，说着“再偏一点就伤到了心脏”云云，为此给他开了些稀奇古怪的药——我不知道半魔该吃些什么才能有相应的效果，但那些花花绿绿的胶囊看起来比巫师们塞给我的草根虫卵要靠谱得多。

不过那瓶“遗忘药水”的效果超出了我的想象，起码近期的新闻里没有什么“海滨码头恶魔涌现”之类的报道，只是说“暴风雨让海边的游乐园遭了殃，民众要注意出行安全”。翠西和蕾蒂也拿到了她们的委托费——尽管的确是我干掉的贝雷特，但她们还算信守承诺，分了我三分之一的佣金。至于贝雷特出现的原因也着实可笑：委托人将他当成了牵红线的“月老”，想召唤他来得到心仪对象的垂青。

“愚蠢。”维吉尔偷听了我的电话，抛下了这么一句。他正坐在床上吃他的早餐，但在我举着勺子要喂他麦片粥的瞬间打翻了我手中的碗，让我着实狼狈地清理了好一阵儿。

“不是每个人都像你一样会拉小提琴、会念诗给女孩子听。”我揶揄了他一句。

他反而有点儿得意地看了看我，耸了耸肩，说道：“……所以难怪你一直单身。”

“这比骂我是‘蠢货’和‘废物’还过分，维吉。”我苦着脸说。

“需要我介绍些相熟客户的女儿给你吗？”我哥哥那股得意劲儿还没过去，显然他终于有了能遥遥领先我的领域，“……不过你看起来并不像是能安定下来的人。”

“你总是在一些古怪的方面很了解我。”我抢了他盘子里的巧克力可颂，“……我一直以为你才是那个永远漂泊的人，一直追寻那些可笑的力量。”

他不置可否。“但没有力量，你无法保护任何人、任何事物。”维吉尔轻声说，“这一点是不会改变的。”

“我知道。”我支着手肘倚在床上，斜睨着他认真的脸，“你已经做到了。你保护了尼禄……像我们妈妈那样。”

维吉尔放下了手中的咖啡杯，似是没想到我会突然触碰到这个“禁忌的话题”。他的表情一瞬间变得既伤感又恼火，好像有很多种情绪在他那铁皮似的皮肤下涌动。“……都是因为你不中用，但丁。”他半晌挤出这么一句埋怨我的话。

我已经不会因为他这么说而生气了，反而还对他笑了笑。“是那样吧。”我附和了一句，吞下了最后一口可颂，“我等会儿想去趟尼禄的学校。”

——“遗忘药水”起了作用，于是我盘算着再乔装成我哥哥，去尼禄的学校转悠两圈，看看他那些同学究竟还记不记得那时候见过贝雷特和我们的事。

维吉尔好像早就看穿了我的想法，从鼻子里发出了一声对我的不屑，接着将目光定格在他捧着的书上。我以为他还在读那些深奥的诗集，但那本书的封面却出卖了他——我那哥哥竟然看起了他儿子最爱的《哈利·波特》。这也难怪，这两天他破天荒地能和尼禄聊上两句里面的剧情，不过还是坚持认为莎士比亚的戏剧技高一筹，是所有当代文学的范本与灵感之源。

我忍着笑，在他的衣柜前翻找着合适的衣服。而他听到声响只是皱眉隔着书本瞪我，但没阻止我把他收拾得整整齐齐的衣柜翻得一团乱。

“你待会儿最好像家养小精灵那样把它收拾好。”他现学现卖，冷冷地对我命令道。

“不然你就要给我双袜子把我打发走？”我拿出了一件白衬衫和一套亚麻西装，“……我的工钱可贵了，老哥。”我虽然这么说，但还得提醒自己才是欠钱的那个。

维吉尔似乎淡淡地笑了一下。阳光透过薄窗帘透进来，映得他的眼睛像是闪闪发光的宝石。我很少见到他这样，因为在我的记忆中，我哥哥的眼睛里总蒙着一层挥之不去的阴翳。“那里面也有一对爱捣蛋的双胞胎，”他合上了书，“只是最后一个死了，另一个留下了。”他说完深吸了一口气，好像他的伤口又让他疼了起来。

我不知道他为什么突然要和我说这个，而我猜他应该不是要和我讨论剧情。我又想起了我的噩梦，但我不确定我是不是要和他提起我那荒唐的梦境。于是我磨磨蹭蹭地系着衬衫的扣子，故意背对着他。可我还是能感到他一直盯着我，就好像在嘲弄我连衣服都穿不好似的。

“……或许留下的人才最难过。”他的声音还是很轻，好像一瞬间看穿了我的所思所想——他总是那样犀利，我从小就什么都瞒不过他。

“读儿童读物让你伤感了，大诗人？”我装作若无其事地调侃，“……如果我不在了，你会为我哭吗？”

他沉默了一阵儿，修长的手指划过了书脊。“我也许会放点儿烟花庆祝。”他说完挪开了视线不再看我。

“真让人心碎。”我短促地笑了一声，整了整身上的西装，开始往后捋着自己的刘海。虽然我并不期望维吉尔能说出什么动听的话来，可心里难免有些失落。而我哥哥确实也不会那样为我伤感，起码不会像我想的那样。对于他来说，那或许只是束缚他的桎梏又少了一样罢了。

“你知道，我做过好几次噩梦。”我对着镜子左看右看，开始涂些发胶来固定我那不听话的头发，“我梦到你从塔上掉下去，再也没回来。”

他又陷入了长时间的沉默，以致于我怀疑他压根没听我在说什么。又或者是我的话太愚蠢，他不屑于回应。而我早就习惯了和他相处时的空白与压抑，于是漫不经心地叠起他那些被我弄乱了的衣服。

我哥哥下了床，在晨衣外披着一条毯子踱到我身边，抱着双臂打量着此刻和他一模一样的弟弟。

“……所以你哭了？”维吉尔把视线投向了我，“为了一个荒诞的梦？……为你讨厌的哥哥？……幼稚。”

我的手指停了下来。我松开手上的衬衫，转过头去看着他。“首先，我没哭。”我和他面对面，像是照镜子一样，“其次，你才幼稚。”

他冷笑了一声，接着问：“那最后呢？”

我有点儿赌气地回应道：“我确实讨厌你。”

维吉尔扬了扬眉毛，发出了嘲弄的笑声。“意料之中的回答。”他说道，脸上的表情没什么起伏。

“……但是，”我趁他不备，揉乱了他那一丝不苟梳着的头发，“我不希望你出什么意外，或是……死掉。”

我哥哥有些恼怒地看着我，但他此刻没法用幻影剑来报复我，只好任由我把他变成了“但丁”。

“我梦到你掉下去，我梦到你忘了我，也忘了自己是谁……我梦到我们兵刃相接，最后我杀了你。”我看着他，不由自主地喃喃着我那些荒诞的噩梦，“那不是我想要的。”

我说着又打了个冷颤，就好像他的血又重新黏在了我的手上。可我不知道我为什么终究还是对他说了这些，仿佛我又回到了小时候，在做了噩梦之后胡乱地寻求兄长的安慰似的。

我哥哥的眼睛藏在凌乱的发丝后，而眉心的沟壑又深了几分。他推开我，然后冷不防地给了我肚子一拳作为回击。“我知道，”维吉尔说，“你一直是个软弱的家伙。”

典型的维吉尔式回答。

他虽然还带着伤，但下手依旧很重，以致于我差点儿把胆汁吐出来，一边哀嚎一边抱着肚子恼火地瞪着他。

“……但留下的人的确更难过，”他低声重复了一遍先前的话，“不论是你还是我。”

我倒没想到他最后会这么说。我以为他对我从来只有嫌恶。

维吉尔将肩上的毯子丢在一旁，然后从卧室慢慢走到了阳台上。他的身影融进了朝阳中，既冷冽又柔和。楼下的院子里有些喧闹，尼禄和奥莉维亚在花圃里摘了些新种的紫阳花——蓝紫色和白色，一团团的，既淡雅又俏皮。我的小侄子捧着花朝他父亲挥舞，然后张开翅膀飞到了阳台外。这项便利的技能好像让我哥哥又笑了笑，因为我从光晕里瞥见了他嘴角的弧度。

“你去哪儿，但丁？”尼禄在我背后大声问，似乎还在担心我不再回来似的。

“去给你的女朋友送草莓挞。”我朝他挥了挥手，“感谢我吧，小鬼。”

尼禄徒劳地重复着“姬莉叶不是我的女朋友”，那窘迫又害羞的模样让我开心了好一会儿。

“钥匙。”维吉尔把车钥匙扔给我，差点儿正中我的后脑勺，破坏了我才精心打理好的发型。但我还是回过头冲他们咧嘴笑了笑。

“爱情鸟们不需要召唤贝雷特，”我伸手在胸口比了个心形，“他们需要但丁。”

“恶心——”父子俩很有默契地皱起了眉头，异口同声地对我说。

 

尼禄的学校看上去风平浪静。除了被贝雷特毁掉的教学楼依旧狰狞，剩下的一切都一如往常。蓝花楹凋落了大半，枝条上冒出了翠绿的嫩叶。但有一颗树却慢了半拍，蓝紫色的花朵开了满枝，在微风里依旧落英缤纷，送来一股若有似无的香气。

我穿过那些戴着安全帽、参与重建的工人们，到办公室里和老师们聊了一会儿。令我意外的是，他们似乎谁都不记得有恶魔出现这档子事，一直说是个罕见的雷暴击中了发电机，引发了大火和爆炸，从而让教学楼遭了殃。

“尼禄的伤怎么样了？”他们纷纷问。

“好些了。”我扯了个谎。

“听说他保护了其他同学。”一名女老师说，“他真的不回来上课了吗？……很多孩子都在问。”

他们也没提他的翅膀。我也许该庆幸那瓶药水真的奏了效。

“或许等他再好一点。”我故意皱起了眉毛，摆出一副严肃的模样，“他还有些事故留下的后遗症……老是做噩梦之类的。”

老师们表示理解，和善地递给我一摞来自尼禄同学们的问候卡片，要我转交给他，然后鼓励他要快点儿好起来。

“还有些他们自己做的饼干和牛轧糖，”女老师又拿过了一个曲奇盒，“希望尼禄能喜欢。”

我有些讶异地看着那些幼稚的字迹和略显难看的甜点，不知为何感到手上沉甸甸的。或许那便是“羁绊”的重量，是我和我哥哥没有机会体会到的。我几乎忘了要向老师投诉那些小鬼合伙欺负尼禄的事，只顾得上挤出一丝微笑。小孩子可真是奇怪。他们的喜恶都来得如此之快。

“尼禄会开心的，”我低声说，“他想要多交点儿朋友。”

我离开老师的办公室后，又到教室外转悠了一会儿，还“幸运”地碰到了姬莉叶。我冲她笑了笑，然后把手上装着草莓挞的盒子递给了她。

“上次说好的。”我有点抱歉地对她说。

梳着马尾的小女孩儿看了看我，淡褐色的眸子里混杂着担忧和疑惑。“尼禄往后都不会来了吗？”她捧着那纸盒小声问。我几乎看到了眼泪在她眼睛里打转。

“……或许再过一阵儿。”我继续着我的谎言，“他的伤还需要点儿时间。”

“他保护了我们。”姬莉叶说。

“我听说了。”我顿了顿，然后试探性地问，“他当时推开了你们？”

姬莉叶有些困惑看着我，似乎在努力回忆当时的情景。“那时候太混乱了，我好像有些记不清了……”她略带羞愧地喃喃道，“可他确实保护了我们。”

“那就好。他为能保护别人而感到自豪。”我蹲下身子，和她的视线持平，“……他也很挂念你。”

我面前的小女孩儿听后连耳根都红了。“那……那里面也有我烤的饼干。”她说着指了指我手中的曲奇盒，“我……我们都期待着他能回来。”

“我会转交给他的。”我对她微笑道，甚至忘了我现在正顶着我哥哥的脸。

姬莉叶看着我认真地说：“……您其实是个温柔的人，维吉尔先生。”

“或许吧。”我低声说。那感觉很古怪，承认我哥哥温柔就好像在讲什么天方夜谭似的。或许他有属于他的柔软，只是深埋在他心里不为人知的地方罢了。维吉尔很多时候周身都像裹着厚厚的铠甲，只会用冷硬来对待周遭的一切。他将自己的不安与恐惧藏在荆棘之后，几乎遗忘了待人接物还存在着别的方式。

姬莉叶咬着嘴唇，显出一副欲言又止的模样。她微微朝前迈了一步，在我站起身的时候鼓起勇气对我说道：“尼禄他其实……很想多和您说说话，或者一起出去玩儿。他……”

我想我能明白为什么尼禄会喜欢她——姬莉叶的温柔、勇敢与善解人意融化了那小鬼心里的冰雪。也许斯巴达家的人都会被这样的特质所吸引。

“……我知道。别担心。”我柔声打断了她，“谢谢你。”

“我这几天一直在做一个梦，”小女孩儿仰头望着我，阳光仿佛融化在她的眼睛里，“我梦见尼禄是个天使，张开翅膀保护了我们。”

我的心颤了一下。“他确实是个天使。”我笑着冲她比了个“噤声”的手势，“你要替他保守秘密啊，姬莉叶。”

 

等我从学校回来时，时间早已过了正午。我没在楼下餐厅找到我哥哥和尼禄，倒是好心的莫妮卡给我留了一份午餐——拿鲣鱼高汤烩出来的泡饭、一小块铺满了木鱼花的冷豆腐、一小条烤竹荚鱼以及一碟子拌了油豆腐丝的水菜。

“就这样？”我扬了扬眉毛，很多时候都怀疑维吉尔是只猫转世。他向来吃的寡淡，喜爱新鲜的食材和食物本来的味道，对我热爱的那些“垃圾食品”不屑一顾。

“和你一样没品味。”他很多次都这么对我说。

莫妮卡耸了耸肩，接着给我加了一块汉堡肉和一勺通心粉——我猜那是之前给尼禄的。他如果像他父亲那样吃，可能永远像个刚从孤儿院回来的“豆芽菜”，无法茁壮成长。但吃白食的人不该有过多的抱怨，这是我需要时刻提醒自己的。

等我填饱了肚子，这才拎着从学校带回来的“礼物”轻手轻脚地上楼。尼禄在睡午觉，而看上去我哥哥刚给他念了些睡前故事——维吉尔坐在他儿子的床边，手里捧着本书，也兀自打着瞌睡。他额前的头发就那样散着，随着他的鼻息一起一伏。我许久都未见过他睡得如此沉静。

我拿手机偷偷按了两张照片后，本想悄无声息地溜出去，但我哥哥很快发现了我。他困倦地眨了眨眼，示意我留下，这倒是让我颇感意外。于是我压低了声音向他讲了学校的事，说着那瓶“遗忘药水”起了作用。而他扬了扬眉毛，看着那些慰问卡片和曲奇盒，许久没有说话。

“姬莉叶说你是个温柔的人。”我凑在他耳边小声补充道，“她还说尼禄其实一直都很想和你再靠近些。”

维吉尔发出了一声无声的长叹。他瞧着熟睡的尼禄，脸上呈现出一副纠结的模样。他极少显露出这种表情，但我想“父亲”这个身份让他终于有了些改变。他的铠甲不再那么严丝合缝，甚至慢慢开始从他身上剥离，将他还原为血肉之躯。

“……让我再想想。”他缓慢地低声说。

“决定权在你。”我耸了耸肩，不再像之前那样激烈地反驳他，“我只是觉得有时候你该多和他说说话，聊聊你的想法……还有他的母亲。”

忧虑在我哥哥的眼眸里蔓延。

“……他总会理解的。”我轻声说道，食指戳上了他的眉心，“他不会因为他母亲的事而过多地责怪你。你们是家人，而家人就是要相互理解……是不是？”

他直愣愣地看着我，我也那样盯着他。我们的视线相交了几秒，然后彼此都像是触电般地同时看向了一旁——我想我和他都突然意识到我们也是家人、是孪生兄弟、是彼此的半身。这些概念在过去一直折磨着我和他，让我们那部分恶魔的血液咆哮、嘶吼、暴怒如雷，直恨不得真的杀死对方。我有时候甚至觉得，“家人”的确是种沉重的枷锁。如果我们是纯粹的仇敌，那我和维吉尔会更直截了当地释放内心的恶意。可血缘却又束缚着我和他，让我们囿于这份无法选择、无法逃脱的牵绊中。

我后退了几步，转身向门口走去，给他也留些思考的空间。然而维吉尔忽然在我身后叫住我，悄声问：“那你呢？”

“我什么？”

“……责怪我。”

我听了哑然失笑，却一时间不敢回头看他。“我觉得好像反过来了。”我哑着嗓子说，“……好吧，虽然我对你也总有些不满，可你才是那个一直责备我的人。”

他好像站了起来，接着我便听到了脚步声。“不是只有你一个人会做噩梦，但丁。”维吉尔一字一顿地说。

我愣在了原地，终于明白了他先前为何突然提起书上的情节。时间好像凝滞了，而我破天荒地不知道该说些什么。我还是不敢转身，只能盯着眼前的门把手，就好像那是一件鬼斧天工的艺术品。我默数到了一百，试图让自己平静下来。可我的心脏不受控制地狂跳，而我的眼睛像是进了沙子，一阵阵地酸涩。

“所以你也哭鼻子了，维吉尔？”我努力换上了往日的笑容，回头望着他。

阳光给他镀上了一圈金色的轮廓，让他看上去既熟悉又陌生。维吉尔微微颔首，拨开了眼前的碎发，似乎也在极力掩盖自己泛滥的某种情绪。

“恶魔不会哭，蠢蛋。”他说。

我撇了撇嘴，反驳道：“天会下雨，恶魔也会哭。”

他抱起双臂，冷笑道：“所以你还是哭了。”

“我没有！……老天，你可真是胡搅蛮缠。”

“软弱，但丁。而且你是个差劲的骗子。”我哥哥忽然向我伸出手，轻轻在我眼角抹了一下，“……我能从你的眼睛里看出来。”

我的鼻子发酸，嘴唇不停地颤，就好像我真的要哭出来一样。长久以来压在我胸口上的石头像是突然间碎了，打乱了我呼吸的频率。我想我此刻的表情一定非常可笑，可我也没办法再掩饰什么。

“你现在看上去只有五岁，维吉尔。”我的声音发闷，含糊不清地对他说。

“你也一样。”他终于对我笑了笑，然后把我的刘海拨了下来，“……不是你的错，我的蠢弟弟。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来想这章完结的，看来又不可能了。哥他跳起来给自己加了戏（
> 
> ……难道是第一人称会很容易“入戏”？我写着写着会觉得胸口发闷（喂


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is here.
> 
> Merry goes round.

我哥哥那儿突然来了一个陌生的男孩儿。

他出现得毫无征兆，我几乎是在隔天就见到了他。他站在花园里打量我，对我露出了一丝淡淡的微笑。他看上去和尼禄差不多大，一头黑色的、微卷的短发正随着山风拂动。他有一双墨绿色的眼睛，静谧而深邃，像是藏着诸多不为人知的秘密。只是他显得有些弱不禁风，右手拄着一支银质拐杖，脸上带着一股近乎病态的苍白。

维吉尔解释说那是斯巴达家的远房亲戚，因为一些缘故要来家里暂住。我哥哥撒谎的本事也不高明，让我听了后差点儿把喝进嘴里的柠檬汽水喷在奥莉维亚身上。据我所知，我父亲不可能有什么“远房亲戚”。而就算是有，他们也该是在魔界哪个不为人知的角落里啃着恶魔的尸体。

我哥哥谴责地看了我一眼，似乎对我的反应颇为不满。于是我只好挺直了腰板，热忱地向那个孩子打了招呼。而他则是轻轻笑了笑，可我总觉得他的笑容带着某种熟悉的印记，也像是在嘲弄我似的。

尼禄既好奇又兴奋地观察着这个不期而至的访客，显然这个一直过于安静的家里出现了同龄人让他万分雀跃。他朝那个孩子友好地伸出手去，礼貌地作了一番自我介绍，然后问了对方的名字。

维吉尔不易察觉地朝那个男孩儿眨了下眼。

“我才出生两天。”他好像故意忽略了我哥哥的“暗示”，狡黠地笑了，“开玩笑……不过你可以叫我‘V’。”

我哥哥扬起了眉毛，而我又差点儿被柠檬汽水呛到。不过尼禄倒是并不在意他奇特的名字和古怪的来历，很快拉着他的新朋友在花园里四处“探险”，头头是道地介绍起那些花花草草的品种和雕像的来历。而V则是安静地跟在他身边，认真听着他说的话，不时微笑着点点头。

我想我们谁都不用告诉他们该如何相处。

我的小侄子把自己喜欢的奶昔和草莓扭扭糖分了许多给V，还派头十足地指挥着奥莉维亚去拿些冰淇淋来给他的客人吃。我以为维吉尔会出声阻止，然而他只是坐在那儿喝他的伯爵红茶，漫不经心地翻着手上的书页。

“我以为你不喜欢让尼禄吃太多的甜食。”我轻笑道，远远看着那两个孩子举着甜筒，上扬的嘴角沾了些奶油。

“偶尔倒是无妨……”维吉尔下意识地抹了抹嘴唇，就好像那个沾了奶油的人是他一样，“不过确实太甜了。”他说完抬眼看了看两个男孩儿。

“……所以你到底干了些什么？”我斜了他一眼，“我得郑重地提醒你，你的伤可还没好。”

“你发现了？”我哥哥看了看我，压低了声音说，“……也没什么，我只是分离出了一小片灵魂而已。”

——他轻描淡写的样子就像是在说他“不过是用阎魔刀切了点儿生鱼片一样”。

我听了后不知道该哭还是该笑。老实说，我现在真想剖开他的脑袋，好好看看里面到底都装了些什么“奇思妙想”。虽然我不难猜到他的打算，可他给出的解决方法还是出乎我的意料。

“我的天才哥哥，难怪你的伤口今天又开始渗血。”我拼命揉着自己的太阳穴，想起他早上换下的绷带又被鲜血染红，“你拿阎魔刀分离了自己的灵魂，然后装作是尼禄的远房堂哥？我真不知道你的灵魂碎片竟然是那副模样……该怎么说呢，和你本人完全不一样。”

“……不一样？”他轻哼了一声，“他不过是多了些软弱和我小时候的记忆。”

“那叫做‘人情味’，维吉。”我冲他摇了摇手指，纠正道。

“随你怎么说。”

我托着腮，注视着他的眼睛调侃道：“可我为什么被阎魔刀伤了那么多次，最后什么也没分离出来？”

“她分得清谁是蠢蛋。”维吉尔的嘴角向上扬了一下，“……所以不需要再制造出多余的麻烦了。”

我干笑了两声，无奈地摇了摇头，接着问：“你确定这是个好办法吗，老哥？……”我的话只说了一半，而我那部分担忧被我咽回了肚子里——担心他消耗过多的力量，担心他的灵魂由此变得不稳定，担心他到时候无法向尼禄解释。

维吉尔微微沉下脸，显然是对我的反应有些不满。他大约认为自己想出了个两全其美的方法，想获得来自我的认同。“这样尼禄就能回学校去了，”我哥哥认真地宣布道，“……由我亲自保护他。”

我愣了几秒，然后由衷地笑了出来。柠檬汽水所特有的一丝酸涩沿着舌根尽数化成了甜的滋味，从我的胃袋流向了五脏六腑。我哥哥也许是被那些稚气的童言童语所打动，又或许他的潜意识里一开始就暗暗打算还要尼禄重新回到学校去。但不管怎样，我那不可一世的哥哥不惜一切地恪守着他的诺言，甚至可以舍弃自己的灵魂与生命。我不再质疑他的决定，冲他比了个大拇指，然后夸张地擦了擦眼角不存在的泪水。“我太感动了。比昨天还感动。”我吸着鼻子说，“那就让我来保护你吧，我亲爱的哥哥。”

他的嘴角抽搐了几下，脸上一阵红一阵白的，然后趁我喝汽水的时候猛地在我脚上踩了一下。“愚蠢。”维吉尔嘲弄道，“我才不用你来保护我，但丁。”

我再次被汽水呛到，又猛咳了好一阵儿，惹得远处的尼禄和我哥哥的“分身”都不住地看我。我不得不冲他们摆摆手，示意我没事。而维吉尔眯着眼，看起来又想用幻影剑来扎我了。

“……你知道你只要对我说句‘谢谢，你真是我的好弟弟’就万事大吉了。”我狼狈地对他抱怨道。

我哥哥冷笑了一声，回应道：“而你只要对你哥哥的计划表示赞同就足够了……别说多余的话，否则我会让你知道阎魔刀真正的威力。”

“天才，维吉。天才。”我耸了耸肩，假意称赞了两句，却还是忍不住揶揄他，“所以你要当你儿子最好的朋友，然后和他一起上小学？……老天，我从来不知道你这么怀念学校的时光。你会借他抄作业吗？”

“闭嘴，但丁。”

我非但没照做，反而越说越起劲了。光是想象我哥哥去上学的样子都能让我笑上一个小时，更别提他要在学校应付那么多吵闹的小鬼了。

“那往后你要担任尼禄的情感顾问吗？教他怎么追女孩子？”我知道我此刻一定笑得很灿烂，“万一他的成绩比你好怎么办？……我往后要同时给你们两个开家长会吗？”

大约是我的笑容和我连珠炮似的问题彻底惹怒了他。维吉尔扔下手中的书本，恼怒地伸出右手捏住了我的脸颊，制止了我的喋喋不休，让我只能含糊不清地发出一串意义不明的嘟囔。

“你再这么聒噪，我这就打电话给学校，把你从‘联络人’那栏撤下来。”

“什么？——”我听后努力从他的手里挣脱，“我之后去学校不用再假扮你了吗？”

“……啰嗦！”维吉尔和我已经像小时候那样“扭打”成一团，“我已经后悔把你加上去了。”

“我知错了！”我哀嚎道，高举着双手向他求饶，“我保证好好配合你的计划，魔王大人！”

“蠢货！”他吼着把我往后一推，让我失去重心撞翻了放着红茶和饼干的小桌。

远处的尼禄看着我们无奈地摇了摇头。

“他们一直都是这样，”我依稀听到尼禄抱歉地对V解释道，“你别见怪。”

我哥哥的分身轻轻地笑了。“久违了。”他低低地说了一句，然后拢了拢头发，就好像想起了什么往事似的。

 

那之后的日子愈发顺遂，从各方面来说都重新步回了正轨。只是偶尔我哥哥的分身要偷偷背着尼禄和其他孩子处决些不自量力靠上去的恶魔们。他身形不大，却气势十足，和他平时那副有些阴郁孱弱的模样判若两人。而我也只有在这个时候才会意识到，他和我哥哥共享着同一个灵魂。

V对付恶魔的法子和维吉尔本人大相径庭，会从影子里召唤出一只聒噪的大鸟和一只沉默的黑豹，然后用那柄银色的拐杖给予那些恶魔致命一击。尼禄偶然见过一次V对付恶魔时的身姿，自那之后便对他的“堂哥”愈加佩服，不光保守着他会变出使魔的秘密，还在体育课上悄悄地帮他作弊——大约V是在我哥哥受伤的时候被“创造”出来的缘故，他看上去总是弱不禁风，走起路来有点儿颤颤巍巍，因而体育是他的弱项——他不能让格里芬和暗影代劳，而我也的确很难想象我哥哥打篮球或者跑步的样子。不过“共享秘密”让尼禄和V的关系变得更近，我经常会看到他们叽叽咕咕地说些什么学校里的趣事。

我能看到孤独渐渐地从尼禄的眼中消退，他开始变得开朗和自信，那个暴躁的小怪物似乎很久没有出现了。而他在学校也多了许多朋友，还有个每天和他一起上下学的“堂哥”作伴，总有人能跟他说话聊天。我知道人在小时候更容易感到孤独，好像我们生来就需要得到他人的陪伴似的。

尼禄很喜欢和格里芬拌嘴，在家里的时候常和他吵个不停。当格里芬抢了他爱吃的蛋糕后，他就挥舞着他的“绯红皇后”满院子的追赶那只大鸟，威胁着要把他丢进锅里做成炸鸡。

“嘿，说点儿什么啊，V！”每到这时格里芬总是委屈巴巴地恳求道。

那个黑发的小男孩儿微微一笑，拿拐杖在地上敲了两下，然后露出一丝不符合他年纪的狡黠。“……我在想你哪个部分最好吃。”他笑道，“也许是腿？……炸鸡配上华夫饼味道应该不错，再加点儿枫糖浆。”

尼禄点点头，附和道：“我去和莫妮卡说，今天晚上就吃炸鸡和华夫饼！”

“你们这些恶魔！”格里芬扑扇着翅膀哀嚎道。

“本来就是。”V轻轻地说，然后不经意地瞥了我一眼。

我笑着耸耸肩，挪了挪枕在我腿上打瞌睡的暗影。我倒从来不知道我哥哥有这么多孩子气的冷幽默。

我坐在树荫下，瞧着尼禄继续追打格里芬，而V在一旁微笑着出谋划策，看起来乐在其中。五月的阳光温度刚刚好，打在身上还没有夏日里的刺痛感。紫阳花开得正旺，花团锦簇，而白玫瑰已经开过一茬，正蓄势待发等着下一轮的怒放。暗影在格里芬的聒噪声中打了个呵欠，尾巴摇晃了几下，赶走了几只飞来的蜜蜂。

“真会享受。”我说着伸了个懒腰，在黑豹的头上轻拍了一下，就好像他是只普通的大猫。

虽然维吉尔有时候是有点儿“疯狂”，但我不得不承认，我哥哥的计划还不赖。尼禄重新回到学校后，如愿加入了管弦乐团。当然，他的“远房堂哥”也在其中，还成了首席小提琴手，其精湛的演奏技法让老师都叹为观止。我和维吉尔去看他们演出的时候，尼禄和V的二重奏赢得了满场喝彩。聚光灯下的他们看起来神采奕奕，琴弦带出了绵延悠长的乐声。我哥哥郑重其事地穿了身燕尾服，坐在台下抱着双臂，脸上还是一如既往的严肃，然而他的食指却随着巴赫的乐章轻轻打着拍子。我没去打扰他，而是举着相机负责地当起了“摄影师”。

或许这在某种程度上弥补了他缺失的童年。在我的记忆里，他是那个站在窗边拉小提琴的男孩儿，闭着眼沉醉在那些我听不懂的乐曲之中，融进了午后古铜色的阳光里。阳光让灰尘有了形状，也让他的嘴角有了弧度。我想我当时将门推开了个小缝，本想拉着他去花园里荡秋千和爬树。但门后拉着小提琴的维吉尔仿佛用琴声筑起了属于自己的圣殿，将我隔绝在外，无法发出任何声响。于是我藏在门后，沿着那道窄缝痴痴傻傻地看他，直到母亲微笑着将手搭在我的肩上。

时至今日，我也瞧着维吉尔不断上扬的嘴角微笑，悄悄对着他的笑脸按下了快门。他斜了我一眼，在镜头里朝我挑了下眉，仿佛是嘲弄我不懂得欣赏。

“留个纪念。”我低声说。

“那你也不该拍我。”他指了指台上，“拍那边。”

“遵命，先生！”我答应着，又重新将镜头对准了尼禄和V，“不过难得你愿意多笑笑。”

我哥哥轻轻哼了一声，说：“不是对你。”

“无所谓。”我嬉笑道。

维吉尔对我惯有的嬉皮笑脸撇了撇嘴，然后侧过头来监督我拍照——他还是应付不太来电子产品，不过倒是对照片的构图颇有见地。而我在这一刻觉得他和那些台下坐着的家长没什么两样，不过也是一个想留下儿子成长印记的父亲罢了。

我们似乎都对普通人的生活乐在其中。

日子一天天的过，而我的生意还是那样，勉强能把收支打平。我经常去的披萨店出了新口味的深盘披萨，于是我拿积点卡换了尝鲜，却忘了嘱咐他们别放橄榄。就在我抱怨连连地把橄榄挑出去的时候，我身后突然涌起一股熟悉的魔力，紧接着我哥哥便拿着阎魔刀出现在我眼前，在我还没反应过来的时候把我面前的披萨连盘端起。

“V看到了你给尼禄发的照片，”他欣赏着我脸上的惊愕解释说，“他们也想吃。”

“什、什么？”我抗议道，“你们可以自己去买！为什么要抢我这个可怜人的晚餐？”

“这样快一点，”我哥哥耸了耸肩，托着披萨转身走向了阎魔刀制造出来的“传送门”，“再说你欠我的钱还没还清。”他再次强调道。

我唉声叹气，苦笑着说：“哦，见鬼，维吉。你真是个‘铁公鸡’，当代葛朗台。”

“啰嗦……你不来吗？”我哥哥罕有地对我发出了邀请。

我简直以为我出现了幻听。

“真慢。”他看我跟上来斥责道。

除去维吉尔偶尔会突然开个传送门来找我，我有时候会觉得生活有点儿平淡，于是又重新练起了吉他。翠西和蕾蒂一如既往地没什么好话，都抱怨我弹得难听。不过平淡是福，这点我必须铭记在心。我可不想再去向那些疯疯癫癫的巫师们讨遗忘药水，从而不得不帮他们对付些棘手的恶魔作为交换——那虽然能让我舒活一下筋骨，但我现在也多了个“家长”的身份，不能像以前那样不管不顾。而我哥哥在伤好之后似乎变得更加忙碌，我猜同时负担两份价格不菲的学费大约催生了他想要赚更多钱的念头，于是我很多时候都要去学校接那两个孩子。

我减少了喝酒的频率，因为除了接送，我有时候不得不帮着尼禄和V做些学校留的手工作业，或是令人头疼的数学题。可我怀疑很多时候V早就知道了答案，不过是想看我绞尽脑汁、被小学数学难倒的狼狈样罢了。

“幸好你不用去学校，”他别有深意地对我说，“也难怪你的财务状况总是一塌糊涂。”

我轻轻地在面前的小人儿额头上打了个爆栗，而他没办法用幻影剑来反击，这让我颇为得意。“看起来你的校园生活过得不错，V。”我轻笑道，“有没有小姑娘和你表白？”

黑发男孩儿皱紧了眉头，看上去下一秒就要指使格里芬或是暗影来撕碎我。但正在认真写作业的尼禄忽然抬头，插话道：“有很多呢。姬莉叶说好多女生都觉得他像王子一样。”

我听了放声大笑。而我笑得太厉害，差点儿从椅子上跌下去。

“……让他闭嘴。”V果然这么吩咐道。

不过他的使魔并没那么做，暗影只是低吼了一声，而格里芬甚至加入了揶揄他的行列。“王子？哈哈哈哈——”他扇着翅膀放肆地笑着，“你可真是受欢迎啊，V。”

“安静，格里芬！”V生气地拿拐杖狠狠敲了他一下。大鸟四处躲闪，羽毛散落了一地，最后停在了我的肩头，好像我能替他分担些V的怒气似的。

“不过V真的要在戏剧节上扮演王子了，”尼禄笑着向我们披露道，“是哈姆雷特。”

我收住笑，立刻挺直了腰板，模仿着我哥哥正经八百地念起台词来：“‘生存还是毁灭，这是一个值得考虑的问题’。”

尼禄扔下笔，配合地鼓起了掌。

“糟透了，但丁。”V有些恼火地说，“我敢说这是你唯一知道的一句台词。”

我耸了耸肩，然后装腔作势地朝他欠了欠身，说道：“我到时候会拍很多照片的，V……哦不，王子殿下。”

“王子殿下！王子殿下——”格里芬在一旁咋咋呼呼地起哄道。尼禄也加入了他。他们咯咯笑着，一起对他行那种宫廷里的屈膝礼，一人一鸟看上去十分滑稽。我哥哥的分身蓦地涨红了脸。

莫妮卡在这阵喧闹声中通知我们该吃晚饭了。她虽然叫了我们好几次，但始终面带微笑，我想大约是这些欢笑与吵闹也感染了她。

我像个“孩子王”那样领着他们往餐厅走，V和尼禄还在七嘴八舌地讨论数学题和戏剧节，而格里芬仍旧像个高分贝喇叭那样叫着“王子殿下”。我想要是我哥哥在这里，他肯定要用幻影剑让那只聒噪的大鸟闭嘴。但当我意外地在餐厅见到他的身影时，他却是嘴角带笑，又露出了一副乐在其中的神情。

“……我的工作提前完成了，”他看着我满脸的惊讶解释道，“所以我想我开快一点还赶得及回来吃晚饭。”

我扬了扬眉毛，随后对他露出了微笑。

“你今天会留下来吗，但丁？”尼禄的嘴里塞满了碎肉馅饼，含糊不清地说，“我们明天要去游乐园。”

我又露出了讶异的表情，差点儿把蛤蜊奶油汤洒了一身。维吉尔和V同时嘲弄地看着我。

“我们的确缺个摄影师。”我哥哥的分身说。

“……但前提是他今晚得洗完所有的碗盘。”维吉尔点了下头，竟然和V一唱一和。

我故意皱起眉来，可怜兮兮地抱怨道：“我看我真像一只家养小精灵。”

所有人都笑了起来。

第二天我几乎是睡眼惺忪地在游乐园里四处游逛，差点儿在旋转木马上睡着了。维吉尔自然是不满地瞪着我，可我实在没办法告诉他，我昨晚是因为太兴奋而辗转反侧。不过我还是尽职尽责地帮着两个孩子排队和买米老鼠发箍。我自己也戴了一个，游乐园让我仿佛又回到了小时候。只是维吉尔还端着他那副高冷的架子，不肯破坏自己的发型戴上那个米老鼠耳朵。但他终于带着尼禄和V跟米奇人偶合了影，还勉为其难地露出了微笑。

我将头抵着木马，在一阵微微的眩晕里瞧着游乐园的光景。不远处焦糖和烤鸡腿的香气窜进了我的鼻子，孩子们的欢笑声让我的内心宁静而喜悦。我的噩梦渐渐褪色，我的那些伤口在慢慢愈合。我又看向我哥哥，看向尼禄和V，我那心上的空洞像是塞满了草莓味的扭扭糖——我恍然意识到，我重新有了个“家”。尽管那看上去有些古怪，而我们的关系还是那样磕磕绊绊，可我终于又能“负重前行”，不再孑然一身，还有了想要拼命守护的东西。

我跳下木马，悄悄溜到维吉尔的身后，将一直捏在手上的米老鼠发箍戴在了他的头上。他略带谴责地叫了声“但丁”，但在我按下快门的时候没有摘掉那对“耳朵”——我那别扭的哥哥似乎还学不会坦率。尼禄和V回过头来对着我和维吉尔笑，而我把相机递给一旁的游客，请他为我们四个拍了一张“全家福”。

我希望欢乐能像这样永远旋转下去。

“……之后去家庭旅行吧。”维吉尔忽然轻声说，“等他们放暑假的时候。”

我听后笑着挤上他的木马，觉得自己从来没有这么开心过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个絮叨的“我流”系列结束了，感谢各位的支持和喜欢！
> 
> 我的确一直很想写但丁，写一个不那么开心的但丁。维吉尔有他的枷锁，而但丁也有自己的苦痛。我一直觉得，留下来的人更加难过。他是孤独的，而他的孤独很多时候无人可诉，只能闷在心里。我看了许多嘻嘻哈哈的但丁，但实际上他和维吉尔一样，同样是一个大型PTSD患者。所以这大约是一个“集合蛋”，时而丧时而严肃，但还保持着他惯有的嬉笑怒骂。
> 
> 亲情是一种很奇妙的感情。我近来觉得，亲情甚至比爱情还要说不清道不明。我自己在现实里并不高明，因而这篇里有许多我对亲情的反思和感悟。有时候我在想，也许越是亲近的人，人们反而对他们越苛刻。而人也总是想当然地认为，血缘连沟通都一齐承载了，亲人间不用说什么就能自动相互理解，因此在言行上总是肆无忌惮，还不如待陌生人。
> 
> 本来一开始想写短一点，但回过神来絮叨了很多。双子小时候的事也非常有趣，所以穿插了很多。我也非常喜欢V和他的三只，所以还是让他们出来了（微笑）。
> 
> 往后可能不会再写这些长的，而《Fallen》因为“撞车”被我锁了，不过也可能是我懒，不想再大改剧情而已。也许还会有些短篇，我也说不好。但可能会去填填苍蓝星的坑，然后搞一些自己的故事。
> 
> ……再次感谢各位！


End file.
